An Unexpected Love
by kililover01
Summary: Bilbo and Lenorah have been living a peaceful life in the Shire, but what happens when a group of dwarves come to them for help? Will the dwarves be able to reclaim Erebor, or will they fall at the hands of Smaug, and will Lenorah be able to express her feeling to Kili, or will he fall for another? All familiar characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I own Lenorah (OC
1. Prologue

Bilbo awoke to a soft knock on the door. Glancing at the window, he saw it was still dark out.

'I wonder who that could be,' the little hobbit thought, groaning as he drug himself from his warm bed to the door. Checking that his robe was tied, he opened the door a crack, peering out into the black night. He frowned when he saw no one there, but as he was about to close the door, he heard a faint cry. Looking down, he gasped as he made out the shape of a basket, holding a tiny baby.

Reaching down to grab the carrier, he looks around him, trying to find a person in the shadows. Gazing back down at the basket, he carefully removes the baby, cradling it in his arms. Bilbo moves the blanket so that he can see the child's face, emitting another gasp as he sees the brown hair already growing on it's head. With further inspection, he realizes it's a girl. He closes the door behind him, and lighting a single candle, he sits down in his rocking chair, cradling the baby close to him.

"I think I will call you Lenorah." He whispers, and begins softly humming lullabies. He remains like this for the rest of the night, never taking his eyes off of his new friend.


	2. Chapter One

Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic, and I wanted to make it extra good. I know it has a lot of detail, and it starts out kind of boring, but please stay with me, it will get better, I promise! Anyway, I want to thank you for making it this far, and I hope you like it :) Again, all familiar characters belong to either J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson. I only own Lenorah

* * *

"Bilbo, look! There is a short man with a beard walking up to Bag End!" I shout with delight.

I have never seen anything like him. Bilbo frowns and pushes away from the table, where we have been eating supper.

"Lenorah, what are you talking about?"

I point to the man as he makes his way up the hill. It is evening, so I cannot see all of his face, but the large tuft of hair protruding from his chin cannot be missed. Bilbo makes his way to the window where I am standing, peering out.

"Hmm, yes, there does seem to be someone coming, doesn't there?" He scratches his head, the frown deepening. I, on the other hand, am grinning wider than the Brandywine River.

"Oh! Do you suppose this has anything to do with what that wizard, what was his name; Gandalf! was talking about?"

Bilbo shakes his head.

"No, I doubt it. I believe that Gandalf was merely lost and confused. I mean, who could think that hobbits of the Shire, or anyone west of Bree, for that matter, would want to go on an adventure?"

I mirror his distasteful look. An adventure sounded quite fun, actually, but before I can tell Bilbo this, a sharp knock on the door makes me jump.

"I'll get it!" I begin to make my way down the hall, but Bilbo's arms on my shoulder stops me.

"No, no, Lenorah, I will get the door. Will you please stay here?"

I purse my lips into a pout, hoping that my look will change his mind, but he is already walking away, mumbling something under his breath. I sigh and go back to the kitchen. I hear a deep, loud voice echo through the halls as Bilbo bids the stranger to come in. In the light, I can see the man has a bald head, with brown hair coming all the way around his face, ending in a beard. His arms are muscular and covered in tattoos. I notice Bilbo is straining to hold the man's things, so I rush over to help him.

"Here Bilbo, give them to me," I say, but he shakes his head.

"I've got it, it's quite alright. Lenorah, don't touch them!" I pull my hands away quickly, looking at Bilbo in surprise. He is never one to speak sharply, especially to me. Nor does he ever decline my help. Not that I could have been much help. I was the same height as Bilbo, and just as slim. My little arms could not have possibly held the weight of the bundle, so I am shocked that Bilbo can hold on to them. Nevertheless, I want to help in some way, so I guide him to an empty chest sitting by the door.

"Ah, thank you, Lenorah," Bilbo smiles and pats my cheek, panting slightly.

"Are you alright, Bilbo?" I look over him worriedly. "Have you hurt anything?"

He shakes his head, dismissing me with a wave of his hand.

"I am quite alright, my girl, just a little out of breath. I am sorry to have yelled; they were sharp, and I did not want you to cut yourself."

A loud cough from behind me makes me whirl around to discover the man watching us with mild interest.

"Oh, I am sorry! I am Lenorah, and this is Bilbo, as you already know. Welcome to Bag End. What is your name?" Bilbo has always put emphasis on manners, us being Baggins' and all. So I smile sweetly as the visitor bows slightly.

"Dwalin, at your service."

Bilbo has finally regained his breath, and he steps in front of me, smiling. Dwalin raises an eyebrow.

"So," he barks, bringing his hands together in a loud smack that makes Bilbo jump, "where's the food?"

"I'm sorry?" Bilbo furrows his brow.

"The food, Mister Baggins, where is it? I imagine the kitchen is this way." Dwalin peers down the hall before heading to the table where our meals have been left unattended. I gape as he sits down and quickly finishes off both plates.

"Bilbo, what is he doing here?" I whisper into his ear, fascinated. He frowns and turns to me.

"I am not really sure. I do not know who he is, other than his name, and that he is a dwarf-"

"A dwarf? There is a _dwarf _eating at our table right now?" I shriek-whisper, my eyes widening. I have never seen one before, but have read many tales in Bilbo's books.

"Yes, but please try to keep your distance; I do not know what he will do." Bilbo looks at me through his brown eyes, concern etched in his face, My shoulders droop, but I nod.

"Yes, of course. Whatever you say." He nods, a small smile on his lips. Suddenly, another knock brings our attention to the door. Bilbo glances at me, before turning the handle to reveal another dwarf.


	3. Chapter Two

"Balin, at your service." The dwarf bows, his long white beard touching the floor.

"Good evening. Please, come in."

Balin smiles as he steps in the door. His eyes land on me, and his smile grows.

"And who might this young lass be?" He asks, raising a white eyebrow. I smile and curtsy.

"I am Lenorah. Pleased to meet you, Master Balin."

He chuckles, and Bilbo speaks up.

"So, Master Balin, what can I help you with?"

The old dwarf begins to say something, but stops when he sees Dwalin standing near the doorway. He heard voices, and came to see who it was.

"Ah, brother. You are shorter and wider than last we met, hmm?" Dwalin grins wickedly. His brother laughs, placing his hands on his broad shoulders.

"Wider, not shorter. And sharp enough for the both of us!" They smile at each other, before suddenly smacking their heads together in a loud clunk. I jump back, surprised, and feel Bilbo's hands on my arms, gripping me tightly.

"Come, brother," Dwalin says, leading the short dwarf into the kitchen. "You must be hungry."

I look at them, mouth slightly open. There are now two dwarves in our little hole! I hear a third rapping sound, and glance at Bilbo. His face turns a bright red as he stomps over to the door. This time, I follow close behind. As the green door swings open, my mouth drops to the floor. Standing before us are two more dwarves, only these ones are much younger. The brunette does not even have a beard; only stubble litters his handsome face. I stare at him, and he smiles and tilts his head at me.

"Fili," the blonde one says, looking at both Bilbo and I.

"And Kili," the other mimics. They bow together, coming up to say, "At your service."

Kili smiles, and turns to Bilbo.

"You must be Mister Boggins!"

Bilbo shakes his head.

"No, no, you cannot come in, you've come to the wrong house!" He begins to shut the door, but a boot stops him.

"Bilbo," I breath, shocked at his shortness, but he ignores me. Fili and Kili push the door back open, looking confused.

"Has it been cancelled?" Kili asks, glancing between Bilbo and his brother.

"No one told us," Fili says. Bilbo frowns.

"What, no, nothing has been cancelled! I-"

"Well that's a relief," Kili says, his boyish smile returning to his face as he pushes his way inside. I step to the side, still staring at him. He winks, making my face turn red. Bilbo frowns again.

"Who's this?" Fili asks, looking me up and down. I blink, tearing my gaze away from Kili.

"Oh-um, I am Lenorah. Pleased to meet you." I tug on the corners of my dress, before looking back at Kili.

"The pleasure is all ours, Miss Lenorah," he smiles, taking my hand and gently kissing it.

My heart stops.

"Hmm, yes, that is enough." Bilbo glares, obviously uncomfortable.

"Fili! Kili! So nice of you to join us!" The brother's attention is soon turned to Balin and Dwalin, who had come to see the other newcomers. I turn to Bilbo, and see him already looking at me.

"Lenorah, may I talk to you please? I'm sorry gentleman, this will only take a moment." With that, he grabs my hand and pulls me along, until we reach his bedroom. Closing the door, he waits a moment to make sure no one is listening before turning to me, an expression of mixed emotions on his face.

"Lenorah, what is happening to you? Allowing that dark-haired dwarf to kiss your hand like that! What has gotten into you?"

I can see the worry in his eyes, and I smile, trying to comfort him.

"Oh Bilbo, don't be silly. Nothing has happened to me; I just was not expecting him to do that. You have no reason to worry over such a little thing."

He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I know you would never do something like that. I'm sorry. I am very confused at our current situation, and I just want you to be safe; I do not know these dwarves." I hug him tightly.

"You needn't do such a thing."

A large thud and yelling turns Bilbo's attention away from me. With an exasperated sigh, we run out the door to discover a group of dwarves lying in a pile on the floor. A tall figure in the doorway bends his head, and I grin.

"Gandalf!"


	4. Chapter Three

So this is really just another introduction chapter. The fun will begin soon! And please, feel free to leave any comments or questions you guys may have; I love feedback!

* * *

I sit squished between Fili and Kili as I watch the dwarves guzzle their ale. As they set down their mugs, Ori erupts into a large belch. The other dwarves laugh and cheer, and I smile at their merriment. I look over to Bilbo, only to find him deep in conversation with Gandalf. The look on his face tells me it is not a pleasant one. A tap on the shoulder makes me turn to Kili, who is smiling, like always. He has not stopped since he walked in the door.

"Miss Lenorah, would you like a drink?"

He holds out his mug for me. I glance back at Bilbo, who is still distracted, so I take the drink in my hands and take a small sip. The bitter liquid burns my throat, and I begin to cough. Bilbo looks up and sees the cup in my hands, his eyes widening.

"Lenorah! Are you alright?" He scurries over to me, squeezing behind chairs to reach me. No one but himself, Fili and Kili seem to notice that I am hacking up a storm. Patting my back, he waits until I am done.

"I am fine, Bilbo. Really, it's nothing."

"No, it is not nothing. What were you doing drinking ale?"

Kili clears his throat.

"Ah, that might have been me. I offered her a drink."

Bilbo scowls at him.

"She's just a girl! She-"

"Bilbo, I am not a little girl! I think I am quite old enough to make decisions for myself."

He stares at me, shock and hurt registering in his eyes.

"Well, maybe. This is not a discussion for right now. We will talk about this later."

A sudden silence falls over the group as a loud bang rings through the hall. Gandalf stands.

"He is here."

"Who is here?" Bilbo asks, groaning at the thought of another visitor. Gandalf ignores him as the entire company makes their way to the door. Behind it, a tall dwarf with black hair stands tall. He steps inside, removing his cloak.

"Gandalf," he says with a deep rumbling voice. "I thought this place would be easy to find. I lost my way; twice."

I turn to Kili, who is standing next to me.

"Who is that?" I whisper.

"My uncle, Thorin Oakenshield. He is the leader of our company."

Oh," I say, no string of coherent words coming to mind.

Thorin has removed his cloak and armor and is now circling around Bilbo.

"-looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Everyone laughs, but I push my way through the group and walk over to Bilbo, putting my arms around him. I feel his own arm encircle my waist, holding me close to him.

"Who is this? I do not recall the mention of a female." Thorin raises a dark eyebrow, looking me up and down. I straighten my shoulders, staring at him with what I hope is a menacing look.

"I am Lenorah."

"Lenorah," Thorin repeats, glancing at my tight clutch. "You are Master Baggins' daughter, I presume?"

I glance at Bilbo, before returning my gaze to the King.

"Bilbo has been a father figure to me for as long as I can remember. However, I fail to see the relevance behind you knowing this," I reply coolly. Bilbo looks at me, puzzled at my reaction. Never have I treated a guest, or anyone, in the way I just did. I was brought up against it. A shiver runs down my spine, proud of my sudden boldness. Bilbo clears his throat, cutting the awkward silence like a knife.

"There is food in the dining room. I am sure you are hungry after your long journey; please, follow me."

He quickly takes my hand, squeezing it tightly while giving me a small smile, before leading Thorin down the hall. I blow out a breath I did not know I was holding. I turn around, only to find the rest of the company staring at me. Some have incredulous looks, while others are smiling. Kili is among the latter, his grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Mahal, that was amazing! Who knew you were brave enough to stand up to a King!"

I smile sheepishly, looking at my feet. Hands begin to clap my shoulder as the dwarves make their way back to the table.

"Really, that was quite a sight to see." I stiffen as Kili's breath blows across my skin. I notice how close he is to me, and I begin to sweat.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just wanted to defend Bilbo. It was the least I could do, considering what all he has done for me." I reply shakily.

Kili steps back, giving me a curious look.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

He pauses, as though choosing the right words to use.

"Are you a hobbit?" I look up into his deep brown eyes, and shrug.

"I do not know."


	5. Chapter Four

So this is when we get a little more background info on Lenorah. And over 90 views! Thank you so much guys!

Anonymous: Yes, Bilbo will not feel as lonely on the trip this time as he does in the original story.

Any other reviews are welcome!

* * *

"You do not know if you are a hobbit or not?" Kili furrows his brows, trying to understand.

I shake my head.

"I have lived in the Shire all my life. I am a Baggins of Bag End. Always have been, and always will be. I have the same build; slender frame, short. My feet are not as large as most hobbits, but are bigger than others."

Kili nods, processing this information.

"So is Bilbo really your father?"

I shake my head again.

"Bilbo raised me from when I was a babe. He sometimes told me, when I was young, the story of when he discovered me on the porch, in the middle of the night. How he removed me from my basket and cradled me in his arms the first time, and remained awake the rest of the night singing lullabies. Once, when I was younger, I asked him if he knew who had left me on the doorstep. Although he tried to hide it, I could see the pain in his eyes as he struggled to answer. 'I do not know, my dear, sweet Lenorah. I did not see anyone lingering in the dark. I was only focused on you.' I saw how much it hurt him, so I have never asked again. To me, it does not matter who my birth parents are. Bilbo is all I have ever known, and he is all I need. I wouldn't choose anyone else in the world."

I smile wistfully, glancing down the hall to where the others talk.

"We should return; I am sure the details of your journey are being discussed, and I do not think your Uncle would be happy with you missing that."

Kili nods, looking lost in thought.

"Will you not be accompanying us? I did not think you old enough to remain by yourself for such a long period of time."

"Oh, no, Bilbo would never let me come with you, even if he himself were going."

By then, we had entered the dining room, looking around to find everyone's eyes upon a key in Gandalf's hand.

"How came you by this?" Thorin whispers, his gaze unwavering as he takes the key into his grasp.

"It was given to me by your father, for safe keeping," Gandalf replies, taking a long draw on his pipe.

"If there is a key," I say under my breath, but Kili's sharp ears hear me, and he gasps.

"Then there must be a door... There is another way in!" His rough calloused hand slaps me on the back, momentarily knocking the wind out of me.

"Yes, Master Kili; if we can find it. These runes speak of a secret passageway, but I cannot read them. However, there are others in Middle Earth who can. This journey will require a great deal of strength, stealth, and no small amount of courage." Gandalf looks over the table at all the dwarves, his eyes sweeping until they land on Bilbo and myself.

Just then, Ori pipes up.

"That's why we need a burglar!"

'He is very cute, like a little child,' I think, smiling at him.

Bilbo snorts.

"A good one too. Maybe even an expert, I imagine," he says, looking over the map.

"And are you?" Gloin is the one to ask this time.

"Am I what?" Bilbo looks at him, his brows furrowing.

"He says he's an expert!" Gloin cries, misunderstanding completely.

My eyes widen and I look at Bilbo. He shakes his head vigorously.

"Me? No! No, I am not a burglar, I've never stolen anything in my life!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mister Baggins. He is hardly the burglar type."

"Enough!" I jump, scuttling backwards until I hit Kili. He smiles down at me, and my face turns red.

Gandalf is standing now, a dark cloud overtaking the room as he speaks.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."

As the cloud recedes, I find the courage to speak.

"I can do it." My small voice is only heard by Kili, who stares at me.

"Oi! Lenorah here has something to say!"

Everyone's eyes turn to me.

"I-Icould go."

Suddenly, chaos erupts.


	6. Chapter Five

"A girl? She would not survive-"

"Is that even allowed-"

"Did Kili put you up to this?"

The only ones not speaking are Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo, who turns around to stare at me.

I start to speak, hoping I can calm him.

"Bilbo, I-"

"NO!"

His yell rings out, causing everyone to go still. I wince, rarely ever hearing him raise his voice.

"No, absolutely not. Lenorah, you are not going. It is too dangerous."

I try to plead with him, knowing it is futile.

"Very well. The girl stays. She would be a burden anyways. Balin, draw up Mister Baggins his contract." Thorin states, the tone in his voice chilling.

Bilbo whirls around.

"What? No-"

"It's just a usual summary of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin says almost nonchalantly.

I gasp as Bilbo takes the contract in his hands.

"F-funeral arrangements?"

He begins scanning the document, and I sidle up behind him to read over his shoulder. Just as I see them, Bilbo squeaks out the words.

"Evisceration? Lacerations?" He opens a side page, gulping. "Incineration?"

I squeeze his shoulder, completely forgetting about our tiff as Bofur chimes in, sounding cheery.

"Aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

I feel my face turn pale as I look at Kili.

'He'll?' I mouth, raising an eyebrow.

'Smaug, the dragon that captured Erebor.' He mouths back.

I feel my face grow even paler.

"You alright there laddie?" Balin asks.

I glance a Bilbo, to find him bent over, grasping his knees. I rub his back, soothing him.

"I feel faint. I-I need air!"

"Think flash of light," Bofur continues, oblivious. "Searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Bilbo inhales sharply, looking up.

"No."

With that, he collapses on the floor.

"Bofur! Look what you've done! Kili, help me get him to the chair."

Kili and I each take an arm, carrying Bilbo to his green arm chair. I kneel in front of him as he begins to come to.

"Bilbo, are you alright?"

"I am fine, dear Lenorah, just let me sit quietly for a moment."

He seems to have forgotten his anger with me. I nod, but a stern voice scoffs behind me.

"You have been sitting quietly for far to long, Bilbo Baggins!"

Gandalf walks over to the chair that I usually occupy, giving Bilbo a glare as he sits down.

"Since when have you ever turned down an adventure? I remember a young hobbit who was always out late, missing supper to trek through the woods to catch a glimpse of elves, or watch the sunset from the highest point."

My eyes widen as I look at Bilbo. My Bilbo? The one who is always punctual, never allowing me to miss suppertime, or explore the woods. Surely it isn't.

"I cannot simply run off into the blue! I cannot leave Lenorah by herself, nor would I ever want to. Our home is here; everything we need is here!"

Gandalf raises an eyebrow.

"Why not bring Lenorah along? She has already expressed a desire to go, as you know, and it would be good for her, for both of you, to experience something else other than the Shire."

Bilbo shakes his head incredulously as he protests.

"Gandalf! How ever could you suggest I bring her along, on an expedition that could very well result in death?"

I flinch at the word.

"Then leave her with her cousins, the Sackville-Baggins. I am sure they would be happy to watch her in the meantime." A flicker of mischief brightens Gandalf's face as he winks at me.

"Hmph! Like I would ever leave her in the care of my distant cousins. I would rather leave her with Smaug."

Gandalf chuckles.

"Well there you have it. I promise you will have many a tale to tell when you return."

"Can you promise that we will return?" Bilbo's voice is suddenly soft.

Gandalf frowns, shaking his head slightly.

"I cannot guarantee your return, no."

Bilbo bobs his head, slowly rising to his feet. I throw my arm around his waist to help support him, afraid he will fall over.

"I am sorry, Gandalf, but I cannot sign this. We are not going."

He lays the contract on the table in front of him, and I lead him to his bedroom. Gently setting him on his bed, I close the door and start the fire. I avoid his gaze, knowing he stares at me.

"Lenorah, please. Look at me."

I sigh and look up. He watches me with sad eyes, patting the space beside him.

I sit down next to him as he takes my hand in his.

"Lenorah, I am only doing what is best for you. I know you don't see it, but this quest is dangerous, and I do not know what I would do if anything were to happen-" He chokes, and I see tears glisten in his eyes. All my anger quickly melts as I hug him.

"I know, I know. It's alright, I understand. Do not cry, father."

Bilbo inhales, his breathing stopped. He looks at me, and begins to cry uncontrollably. This is the first time that I have ever called him my father; I decide it is a good moment to express how I feel. I hug him closer, beginning to rock back and forth. I want to sing him a lullaby, but I cannot think of one. Suddenly, a deep voice rings out.

"Far over, the Misty Mountains cold,

To dungeons deep, and caverns old,

We must away, ere break of day,

To find our long, forgotten gold."

I continue to rock us, letting the words fill the air around us.

More voices join in the singing as Bilbo hiccups, wiping his tears. Soon, I can hear his breathing slow, so I carefully unwrap my arms and lay him down, covering him in his blanket. I kiss his forehead and lay down next to him, looking up at the ceiling as I think of the nights events.

"I understand," I whisper, closing my eyes. The dwarves song washes over me, and soon, I hear nothing.


	7. Chapter Six

Sorry that this is a shorter chapter!

* * *

The morning light shines through the window into my face. I blink, and look around; I am still in Bilbo's room. I glance over to see him fast asleep. Moving slowly, I stand up and creep out the door.

"Hello? Kili? Bofur? Gandalf? Is anyone here?"

I glance around the corner into the living room, to see that no one occupies it. Moving to the dining room, I gasp as I take in the sight. It looks like no one had ever eaten there, let alone a group of messy dwarves. Going back out to the living room, I notice the contract still on the table.

"Are we alone?" Bilbo's voice is barely a whisper as he peeks around the corner.

"Yes. They must have left early this morning. Look, Bilbo, I am sorry about last night, and for saying-"

"Shh, Lenorah. You are not the one who needs to apologize. Last night was a confusing mix of emotions, and some things were said that were not meant. I am the one who needs to apologize to you. It was not right for me to yell at you like I did, and I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

I smile, shaking my head.

"Oh Bilbo, you know I could never be angry at you. You are forgiven." I kiss his cheek, making him grin.

"Well then; let's tidy up the dining room and get on with our day, yes?"

"Bilbo, wait; I want to talk to you about something. Why are you so against going on this adventure? You have spent the past several years looking after me, and done nothing for yourself, that I can recall. I think this would be an exceptional opportunity for you to have some fun. Do not worry about me; I can fend for myself. If you leave soon, I am sure you will be able to catch up with them. Please?"

He stares at me, struggling to find the right words.

"Lenorah, I-I cannot leave you. I couldn't live with myself, let alone enjoy the journey, knowing you were stuck here alone, for only Eru knows how long. I appreciate you thinking of me, but this is for the best."

I shake my head, not giving up.

"No, Bilbo. You have to go. This will be good for you."

He blinks, once, twice, before smiling and laughing. I frown, failing to see the joke.

"All right, all right! I will go, but on one condition; you come with me, so I can keep an eye on you and protect you."

I grin, strangling him in a hug.

"We must hurry if we are to catch up to them in time. Pack all of the essentials; food, water, rope, pans, and whatever else you may need. I have a feeling we won't be back for quite a while, so prepare accordingly. Now go!"

He flicks his wrists in a shooing matter, and I skip away. Grabbing anything and everything that might be useful, I dart from room to room, filling my pack until it is brimming full. I slip into a pair of clean pants and a shirt, throwing my coat over my arm as I hoist my bag onto my shoulders.

"Ready!" I call, shifting the heavy pack until it's comfortable.

Bilbo walks around the corner, grasping the contract in his hands.

"Sign," he says as he hands me the paper and a quill. I quickly scratch my name, and he folds it up into a square. Taking one last look around our home, he smiles, before opening the door. The warm bright sunshine surrounds us, and we look over the green hills that make up the Shire.

"Goodbye, home. I hope that we may see you again." Bilbo whispers to himself.

I smile, squeezing his hand in mine before dragging him to the gate.

"Are you ready?" I look at him, noticing the fear that is rising in his eyes. He nods, gulping, and we begin to run. Other hobbits outside notice us, and call out.

"Where are you going? Mister Baggins!"

We both smile and laugh, replying simultaneously;

"We're going on an adventure!"


	8. Chapter Seven

106 views! Yay!

* * *

As we continue to race, my lungs burning, we come up over a hill, and I see a large group of ponies ahead.

"Wait!" I call, gasping as the herd stops and turns to look at us.

I notice Kili in the back, smiling as he sees us.

"Lenorah!" He calls, waving.

I arrive at the group before Bilbo does, so I take the time to catch my breath, some of the dwarves snickering at me. Bilbo finally catches up, pulling the contract from his blazer pocket.

"We've signed it!" Bilbo hands the contract to Balin, who glances over it.

"Well, it looks as though everything is in order. Welcome, Bilbo and Lenorah, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!"

A few dwarves call out their welcome, others clapping.

"Get them ponies," Thorin smirks, before turning around and continuing to walk.

Bilbo's face drops.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, we can walk, really-"

I squeal, and he stops, whirling around to find me seated atop a pony between Fili and Kili.

"Lenorah! Are you alright?"

I smile, laughing for the thousandth time today. Fili and Kili smirk, before reaching down and grabbing Bilbo by his coat, hoisting him up into the saddle in front of me. I laugh some more as his face turns white.

"You better never do that again, boys!" He wags his finger at them, but they only smile and wink. I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly, trying to console him.

"So glad you could join us, Bilbo Baggins. I see you have brought Lenorah along with you after all," a light laugh comes from behind us, and I turn to see Gandalf, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why do you laugh, Gandalf?" I ask curiously. Before he can answer, a small bag flies past my head, and he catches it before putting it in his satchel.

"Ah, no reason, Miss Lenorah. A few of us took wagers on whether or not you would come. As you can see, I believed in you and your father."

I giggle, looking around to see more bags being tossed between the dwarves. Beside me, Kili quickly catches a sack before wiggling his eyebrows at me mischievously.

"You thought we would come?" I ask, surprise evident in my voice.

"Oh yes. I knew, once you stood up to my uncle, that you were a brave little buggar that would not give up." He replies with an air of ignorance.

I scoff.

"Like you know me so well, do you?"

He shakes his head.

"No, but I would like to."

My face flushes, and I turn away, instead looking at Fili.

"So, tell me; how do you put up with him everyday?"

I hear a "hey!" behind me as Fili snorts.

"It's not easy, let me tell you. But I've learned to deal with the little twit."

"You are the oldest, I take it?"

He nods, the braids around his mouth bobbing up and down.

"He may be older, but I got the good looks of the family!" Kili grumbles. The company falls silent, before erupting in laughter. Even Bilbo snorts before turning red and covering his mouth.

"Aye, sure you did lad!" Bofur yells, making everyone laugh harder.

Kili pouts, staring straight ahead. I lean over and poke his arm, making him look at me.

"Kili, stop that; you are very handsome, do not let anyone tell you differently." His face brightens as he looks at me.

"You really think so?"

I nod, a serious look on my face. I ignore the raised eyebrows of our fellow companions.

"Oh, yes; if you were a hobbit, you would be paired with an exceptional spouse."

Kili nods, urging me to continue.

"Yes, exceptional. You would be a glorious fit for my cousin Drogo's pig, Mindy."

It takes him a moment to realise what I've said, while everyone around us roars with laughter, some of them nearly falling off of their ponies. I even catch Thorin trying to hide the smile that tugs at his lips.

Kili turns bright red as he ducks his head, mumbling what I think to be a string of curse words.

Bilbo turns his face, looking at me with a curious look, although he is smiling.

"I never thought you would be the teasing type, Lenorah. How did you come up with that?"

"It just came to me at the moment. I was only having a little fun with him," I shrug, saying it loud enough for Kili to hear.

We continue to amble along, daylight fading into evening. Thorin pulls his pony to a stop, scouting the area, before jumping off, landing with a loud thud.

"We camp here for the night. Bombur, get supper going. Bofur, Nori, Gloin, build a fire."

With that, we set off to our tasks, the rest of us unloading the ponies and setting out bed rolls.

"Did you really mean it? When you said I was handsome?"

I jump, my hand on my heart as I turn around to face Kili, who still looks a little sullen.

"Of course, Kili. I was only joking with you earlier. You are very handsome." As soon as I say this, I can feel my face heating up. Kili smiles triumphantly at my blush.

"Good. Now, how good are your fighting skills?"

I shake my head, fear beginning to grow in the back of my mind.

"The only thing I have ever fought was bath time as a little girl. I cannot even kill a bug, it pains me too much."

His mouth drops open in surprise.

"You mean you have never trained with a bow or sword? Not even a dagger?"

"I have had no need. The Shire is a peaceful place, with rarely any fighting."

Kili stares at me in amazement. Glancing around us, he makes sure no one is looking before leaning in, close to my ear.

"Don't worry; I will protect you, until you can do that yourself. We can start training tonight, once camp is set up."

I nod, to stunned to do anything else.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar. All known characters, quotes and settings belong to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

220 views! Please leave reviews! I know I keep nagging, I'm sorry, but I love to hear what you guys think!

* * *

"Lenorah? Can I talk with you please?" Bilbo tugs on my arm, pulling me away from Kili and the rest of the dwarves for a second time.

"What is it Bilbo? Is something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so. I was just wondering what the young dwarf prince was saying to you. Do I need to keep an eye on him? Because if I do, believe me, I will.."

"There is no need for that, Bilbo. He was merely offering me combat training, so I can better defend myself. In fact, maybe you should join us! You can never be to prepared." I shrug my shoulders indifferently, silently noting Kili's horrible scouting skills.

Bilbo frowns.

"Combat training? Why would you need that? I can protect you myself just fine. No, I do not think any training will be necessary."

I sigh, knowing it was going to come to this.

"Bilbo, I am going to train with Kili. It would help me sleep a little better at night knowing I could defend myself against whatever we may encounter. You can join us if you like."

With that, I turn away and walk towards camp, my mind still reeling from when Kili whispered in my ear.

'He really wants to help me. That is very sweet of him. Oh, oh no! What if he has to show me how to hold a bow, and he puts his arms around me? What will I do? What will Bilbo do?'

I begin to panic, my heart racing.

'Get ahold of yourself, Lenorah! You will be fine. If Kili does put his arms around you, it is simply to show you how to fight. Now calm down.'

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, opening them to find Bifur staring at me. He mumbles something in a language I don't understand, and I look at him, lost.

"He says you look ill." Bofur repeats, never looking up from his work. He is whittling something off to the side.

"Oh? Well, thank you for your concern, Bifur, but I am not ill." Turning to Bofur, I sit down next to him, admiring his skill. He is making a flute, his hands quick and precise.

"How can you understand him?" I ask, my eyes watching his hands without blinking.

"Old Bifur here is speaking in our native tongue; an injury from long ago has prevented him from speaking like we do now." He sticks his chin out at Bifur, and I notice for the first time a large axe sticking out of his forehead.

"What is your native tongue called? I have never heard it before."

"Khuzdul. I could teach you if you like." Bofur smiles, pausing his work to look at me.

"I would be honored if you taught me; but, will you get in trouble for doing so?"

Bofur shrugs, returning to his toy.

"I don't know lass; never had the opportunity to find out."

I smile. I now have fighting lessons with Kili, and language learning with Bofur. My heart swells, happy that they are accepting me.

"Oi, Lenorah, are you ready to get started?" Kili's voice floats across the camp.

I nod, standing up and squeezing Bofur's shoulder with thanks.

"Alright, let's get this going! Now, because you're small," Kili says, before suddenly sweeping me up into his arms. I gasp, throwing my arms around his neck to prevent myself from falling. He grins, raising an eyebrow at me. I slap his chest, and he sets me down. I can hear a few snickers coming from the crowd, but they quickly stop as I shoot a glare in the camps direction.

"And light," he continues, "we're going to start with the bow. This is my weapon of choice, which gets me comments all the time," he says darkly, throwing the company a menacing look. "But I feel like it would fit you quite well. Okay, I want you take it in your hands like this, and put your left hand there. No, lower; there you go. Now pull the string back with your thumb, forefinger, and middle finger. That's where the arrow will be. You've got it! No, I want to practice on your stance before giving you any arrows. Now put your right hand by your ear, and focus on a target. When you have it locked in your sights, release!"

'The only thing I can focus on is your arms around me!' I think, but I pretend to center my attention on a nearby tree, my breathing shallow. I release the string, and imagine an arrow flying through the air before sticking out of the rough bark of my intended target.

"Well done! Let's practice that again, this time by yourself."

We continue on like this for several hours, not stopping until it is to dark to see. I had finally gotten to the point where I was allowed an arrow, and stuck it my first try. Everything after that was a disaster. I could barely hold the sword, it's weight too much, and my dagger throwing skills were hardly passable as such. We even tried hand to hand combat; that didn't go well at all. Kili was going easy for me, yet he still managed to knock me down every single time. I was bruised and bloodied, sore from the pain, and about ready to quit, when a heavenly voice called out to us.

"Time to eat!"

We both sigh, rushing towards the fire to grab our food. I am starving; fighting is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

As I settle down next to Kili with my soup in my hands, I hear a gasp, turning to see Bilbo running towards me.

"Oh no," I groan, knowing whats coming next.

"Lenorah, what happened? Why are you all bloody? Were you training?" He grabs my shoulders and looks me over, concern oozing off of his body. Cupping my face in his hands, he searches for any missing teeth or a black eye. Finding nothing too damaging, he slowly turns to Kili, growling.

"You! Did you do this? Answer me!"

Kili looks up in surprise, taking in Bilbo's shaking figure and cold eyes.

"We were only training. I didn't push her too hard, she was doing an excellent job. She can defend herself quite well."

"Then why is she marked up like a bloody-"

"Bilbo!" I say, shocked by his sudden fierceness. I have never heard him talk with such malice.

I stand up, placing my bowl on the ground. Grabbing his coat, I begin to drag him away from the fire, not stopping until I am sure everyone is out of earshot.

"Bilbo, why do you talk with such hate? You have never been one to loose your temper! Quite honestly, it worries me."

Bilbo's eyes widen as he sees the fear in my face. Shaking his head, he grabs me in a hug, whimpering his apology.

"I am sorry; I do not mean to frighten you. It just pains me to see you all beaten up like this."

"Bilbo, all you have done since we met these dwarves is worry about me. You are constantly asking me if I am alright, and what do I always say?"

"Yes," he mumbles, looking at the ground.

"Exactly. No harm will come to me from these dwarves. I am only a little bruised. You needn't worry anymore. Will you please stop fretting about me?"

"I will always worry about you, Lenorah. That it was I am made to do; however, I will try my best to restrain myself from coddling you in front of the others."

I smile, inwardly sighing in relief that this has been handled. Suddenly, a loud howl pierces the night air. Bilbo grabs my arm and we run back to the safety of the fire, where only Kili, Fili, Balin and Gandalf are awake.

"What was that?" I say, trying to contain the fear that is rising in my stomach.

"Orcs."


	10. Chapter Nine

"Orcs?" I repeat, staring at Kili to see if he is joking. His face remains solemn, reassuring nothing.

Thorin jolts awake at the word, his eyes darting around to each member of the company.

Fili nods.

"Throat cutters. There will be dozens of them out there."

"They strike in the dead of night, while everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet, with no screams. Just lots and lots of blood." His brother continues.

Fili and Kili glance at each other before sharing small smiles.

"Kili! How dare you joke about such a matter! What is wrong with you?" I stare at him incredulously. Thorin stands, glaring at his nephews, who cower under his gaze.

"You think that an orc raid in the middle of the night is funny?"

"Uncle, we did not mean anything by it-" Kili begins to protest.

"No, you did not. You know nothing of the world." Thorin turns his back to them, walking over to the cliff's edge and peering out.

I glare at Kili, who ducks his head when he notices my stare.

"Do not mind him, laddies. Your uncle has more reasons than most to hate Orcs." Balin pipes up, trying to reassure the brothers.

"Why is that?" Bilbo asks, glancing at Thorin to see if he should run and hide.

"After Smaug captured Erebor, King Thror, Thorin's grandfather, tried to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Moria. But our enemies had gotten there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of their race; Azog the Defiler. He was sworn to destroy the line of Durin, and began by beheading the king."

My eyes widen as I sit down, the words sickeningly grabbing my attention. I can feel Kili's eyes on my face, watching as Balin continues his story.

"Thorin's father, Thrain, was driven mad with grief. He went missing, or was killed; we will never know. But we were leaderless. That's when I saw him; A young dwarf prince, fighting the Pale Orc alone. He was armed with nothing but a sword and an oaken branch for a shield. Thorin brought down the Defiler, and the Pale Orc learned that the line of Durin would not be so easily defeated. We drove the legions back, but there was no celebration that night, the number of our dead to great. That is when I thought to myself, 'There is one I can follow. There is one I can call King.'"

Balin stops and looks at Thorin. I do the same, seeing the rest of the company has awoken and risen to their feet and are staring at their leader. Bilbo speaks, his voice intrigued.

"And what became of the Pale Orc?"

Thorin's eyes narrow at the thought of his foe.

"That filth slunk into the hole in whence he came, and died of his wounds long ago. Come, we must rest. We move at dawn."

Everyone returns to their bed rolls. I spread mine out beside Bilbo, laying down so that I face away from Kili. I am hurt by his teasing, but know he did not mean anything. Still, it was childish for him to joke about such a subject. But I cannot find it in myself to be mad at him. Soon, the camp is filled with the noise of snoring, and I see Bilbo has fallen asleep, facing me. I sigh, closing my eyes until sleep comes.


	11. Chapter Ten

"Mister Gandalf, can you do something about this deluge?" Dori calls out.

The dwarves huddle under their cloaks, but Bilbo and I had never thought about the rain. We only have our clothes and thin coats to protect us from the chilling water.

"It is raining, Master Dori, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asks, spitting water everywhere.

"Why, yes. There are five of us; Saruman the White is the greatest of our order. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; actually, I have quite forgotten their names!"

"Who is the fifth?" I ask.

"That would be Radagast the Brown. He is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals over people. He keeps an eye of the forest lands to the East, and a good thing to, for evil will always try to find a foothold in this world."

We continue on in silence, the rain finally stopping. The sun comes out and dries us, warming me to the core. We then reach an abandoned farm-house that has been burnt to the ground.

"We camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies."

"I can help!" I say, and Thorin looks at me.

"Fine. Don't let them out of your sight."

I smile and look at Kili, but he avoids my gaze and continues to unload his pony.

"Where are you going?" I hear Bilbo ask, and I turn to see Gandalf stalking off.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense; Me!"

Then he is gone. I shrug, thinking nothing of it.

"Alright Myrtle, let's get this stuffy saddle off of you, hm?"

After all the ponies have been turned loose, I wander over to Kili, who is sitting on a stump, sulking.

"Hello." I say, plopping down next to him.

He ignores me, turning his body so that his back is turned to me. Taking my chance, I tackle him to the ground. His chest is on the floor, my hand pushing his face into the dirt. I sit on top of him, straddling his body with my legs to make sure he doesn't move.

"I said hello," I growl, trying to sound fierce. He laughs, before turning his body so that I sit on his stomach, looking down into his eyes. I blink, shocked by his quick movement.

"Hello back. I thought you were angry with me?" I move to get up, but he holds my wrists so that I can't. I sigh, rolling my eyes at him before smirking.

"Like I could be angry at your stupidity for this long." I don't even finish my sentence before I find myself pinned to the ground, our roles switched. He sits on me, but is careful not to place all of his weight on my stomach.

"What did you say?"

I grin wickedly, knowing I have hit a nerve.

"You heard me. I could not think to be upset with you this long over a silly comment you made because of your childish nature." He glares at me, obviously trying to look angry; which he is failing at miserably. He actually looks quite cute, but I do not dare say this, knowing I am already on rocky waters.

"You will pay for that! You-"

"Oi! Kili, Lenorah, aren't you supposed to be watching the ponies?" Kili jumps up, holding out his hand to help me. As I grab it, he begins to pull me up, before yanking his hand away, causing me to fall to the ground. He snickers, turning away and walking towards the makeshift paddock. I grumble as I push myself up, wiping the dirt off of the seat of my pants.

"Ah, Lenorah? Could you come here, please?" I hear Fili, and walk over to the pen, looking at his worried face.

"What is the matter, Fili?"

He points to the ponies, but I notice nothing wrong.

"As you and Kili were messing around, I was stuck watching the horses." I blush at his words, feeling guilty.

"But I had to help Ori with something, and I thought the ponies would be fine for a few minutes. When I came back, something didn't seem right. We had sixteen; now, there are only fourteen. We are missing Daisy and Bungle."

I gasp, counting the ponies in my head, coming up with fourteen each time. I can see Kili is counting as well, and his eyes widen as he comes to the same conclusion.

"What do we do?" I ask, whispering, in fear that Thorin will somehow hear us from across the camp. Just then, Bilbo walks over, juggling three bowls of soup in his arms. He notices our stricken faces, and frowns.

"What's the matter?"

"Um, we have come across a slight problem," I say, trying to sound calm.

"Two of the ponies are missing," Kili finishes for me. I glance at him, before returning my gaze back to Bilbo.

"Oh dear; that is not good, not good at all! Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"No!" We all respond simultaneously.

"We thought maybe, being our burglar and all, that you would like to look into it?"

I glance back at Kili, concern coming over my face.

I look around the pen for any clues. The gate has not been opened, the ropes uncut. Everything seems to be fine, until I notice an overturned tree out of the corner of my eye. Kili follows my gaze and settles on the uprooted trunk.

"Whatever it was, it must have been very big," Bilbo gulps, putting the soup down.

"What's that over there?" Fili points to a light beyond the tree.

We hurry towards it, careful not to make any sound. Bilbo scurries behind us, having gone back to grab the bowls. I grab his coat as he starts to run past us, pulling him down just before a large figure appears out of the darkness, holding a pony under each arm.

"What is that thing?" I whisper, my stomach churning at the sight of Myrtle and Minty struggling under the beasts grasp.

"Trolls," Kili hisses.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar. All known quotes, settings, and characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

"We have to do something!" Bilbo says as we watch the troll carry the ponies over to a makeshift pen, dropping them carelessly. He goes over to sit by the fire, where two more trolls sit, one of them cooking something.

"Agreed. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you are so small. They will never see you!" Kili nods, taking the bowls of soup from Bilbo's hands and passing one to me.

"Kili," I hiss, "he cannot go out there by himself, it is to dangerous! Let's go back and get Thorin and the others."

He shakes his head.

"We do not have time. We'll be right behind you if you need any help. If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

He lightly shoves Bilbo towards the fire. I whimper, suddenly very scared. Placing my bowl on the ground, I stand up to follow Bilbo, before a hand on my arm stops me.

"Lenorah, no. He'll be alright." Fili assures me, seeing the fear in my eyes. I nod, but I don't believe him.

"I'll go and get Uncle," Kili whispers in my ear. I turn and throw myself around his neck, tears threatening to spill over my eyes.

"Thank you," I whisper back; caught up in the moment. He hesitates for only a moment before wrapping his arms around me, squeezing gently. He let's go and runs in the direction of camp. I turn back to watch Bilbo, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. He has made it to the pen, and is struggling with the ropes. Looking around, he notices a sharp blade on one of the trolls backs, and starts towards it.

"Bilbo, no! Don't do it!" I clench my fists together, my knuckles turning white. What is he doing?

He stands behind the ugly beast, assessing the situation. As he begins to reach for the blade, the troll stands, scratching his seat inches from Bilbo's face. I cannot help but giggle at his reaction, but my laugh soon turns to despair as the troll grabs Bilbo, blowing his nose on him.

"Blimey! Bert, look what came out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and ever'thing!"

The troll called Bert turns to look at Bilbo, who is too shocked to move.

"What is it, Tom?" He asks, poking Bilbo in the chest.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around."

"I am a burglar-hobbit!" Bilbo says, wiping the snot from his eyes.

"A burglar-hobbit?" Tom questions.

I hear a twig snap behind me, and I turn to see Kili and the rest of the company behind him. He sneaks up beside me, grabbing my hand.

"Can we eat 'im?" the third troll asks.

"We can try!" Tom exclaims, bringing Bilbo closer to his mouth.

I close my eyes, knowing this is the end, when I hear a yell. Gasping, I blink to see Kili has left my side, and is running into the clearing with his sword drawn.

"Drop him!" He yells, his voice dark and menacing.

"You what?" The trolls stare down at him.

"I said, drop him!" Kili roars, his eyes black. I shiver, the image of his eyes burning in the back of my mind.

Tom laughs and flings Bilbo at him. They land in a heap on the ground, Bilbo grasping his head. The other dwarves take out their weapons, pausing for only a moment before running out of the bushes and attacking the trolls. I run over to Kili and Bilbo, who is struggling to stand up.

"Bilbo! Are you alright? Oh, please say you are okay! Bilbo!" I fall to my knees, pulling him into a tight hug, tears streaming down my face. He hugs me back, and I try to ignore the fact that he is covered in troll snot.

"I'm alright, Lenorah. It's okay. Don't cry, you're alright. Shh," He rubs my back as I burrow my face into his coat.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"Oh, Lenorah, you should know it will take more than a silly old troll to get rid of me," he chuckles, making me laugh.

A groan from somewhere beneath me makes me jump up, pulling Bilbo along.

"Kili! Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?" I help him up, before grabbing him into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I cannot say it enough..." I crush him, my grip unyielding.

He flashes his heart melting grin, before his eyes suddenly widen. Grabbing his sword off of the ground, he swings me around until we have switched places. One of his hands is clutching his sword, and the other is behind him planted firmly around my waist. A troll swings his fist, yanking it back as Kili stabs him. As the troll nurses his hand, Kili pushes me towards Bilbo, giving him a stern look that surprises me.

"Go! Take her and run back to camp; whatever you do, don't turn around!"

Bilbo nods and grabs my hand, pulling me into the cover of the trees. I protest, but his grip only tightens.

"We cannot leave them, they'll be killed!" I yell, yanking my hand out of his grasp.

"You heard Kili, Lenorah; we are to return to camp, where you'll be safe!"

"No. They are my friends, and I will not leave them to help themselves, when they came to your aid." I turn away and take off for the clearing, my lungs aching from all of the crying and running. I hear Bilbo call after me, but I ignore him, pushing myself to go faster. I burst through the treeline, only to be swept up in a ginormous hand, and tossed into a sack.

"See? I told you the little one would come back! Saw 'er 'ugging the dark haired one." Bert laughs maliciously as he throws me down onto a pile of dwarves, who are also in sacks. The rest of the company is mounted on a large spit. I look up to see that I've landed on Kili. He groans, closing his eyes as he throws his head back.

"I thought I told you not to come back? Honestly, Lenorah, I'm going to have to talk to you about following directions after this."

"I couldn't just leave you here!"

"Quiet!" William, the third troll grunts.

I move my bag so that I am right beside Kili, allowing him to breathe.

"Are you alright?" He whispers, looking me straight in the eyes. I nod, pressing my body against his as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I am scared, Kili. What are we going to do?"

He sighs, placing his head on top of mine. The gesture calms me; I would have enjoyed it if we weren't about to be eaten by trolls.

"I'm not sure. Where is Bilbo?"

I stiffen and look around the tree line, shaking my head.

"I left him in the trees. Oh, Bilbo, please do something!"

* * *

You guys are awesome! Over 630 views! Now all that is left to do is leave any questions, comments, or suggestions for me! Please! :)


	13. Chapter Twelve

"I'm so hungry. Why don' we just sit on 'em and make a jelly?" Tom whines. Bert smacks him with a spoon, causing him to cry out in pain.

"They should be sauteed, with a sprinkle of sage!"

"Oh, come on, there's nothin' wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Just a little taste..." Tom picks up Bombur and dangles him over his mouth.

"Wait!"

Everyone turns to face Bilbo, who has come out from the darkness. I sigh, relaxing.

"You don't want to eat that one! He is...infected! Yes, he's got..worms..in his tubes!"

Tom shrieks, throwing Bombur back onto the pile.

"In fact, they are all riddled. It is a nasty business, I wouldn't risk it." Bilbo glances at us, his eyes widening with fear when he spots me. I realize what he is trying to do, thankful someone has a plan.

Shouts of protest rise up from the group of dwarves; apparently, no one else has caught on.

"Did he say parasites?"

"I don't have worms!"

"You're the riddled one!" Kili shouts angrily. I elbow him in the side, glaring. He looks at me, and recognition registers on his face. The other dwarves seem to realize as well.

"I've got huge parasites!"

"Lenorah has worms as big as my arm!" Kili yells for me. I giggle, then gag at the thought. He looks at me before smiling.

Bert turns to Bilbo, frowning.

"So what would you 'ave us do? Let 'em go?"

Bilbo shrugs his shoulder, looking as though contemplating this option.

"Well..."

William scoffs.

"You think I don't know what you're doing? The little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?"

"The dawn will take you all!" A loud voice booms.

The three trolls turn towards the sound. There, standing atop a large boulder, is Gandalf, his staff in is hands.

"Who's that?" Tom asks, squinting to see.

"Can we eat him?"

Gandalf raises his staff, before bringing it crashing down on the boulder. The rock splits clean in half, allowing sunlight to stream into the clearing. The trolls shriek and scream as they try to run away, but they slowly turn to stone. I cheer.

"Gandalf! You did it!"

Bilbo hurries over to me, loosening the sack so I can wriggle out. I hug him, laughing.

"That was amazing! How did you think of that?" I grip his shoulders while staring at him in disbelief. He smiles, shrugging again.

"It just came to me at the moment," he replies, winking. I laugh again, before hearing a throat clear.

"A little help?" I turn to Kili, who looks at me with a helpless smile.

"Oh! Of course, here, give me a moment..." I wrestle with his bag before he is able to squeeze out.

Suddenly, he grabs my shoulders in a tight grip, his face serious. I hear Bilbo protest, tugging on his arm, but Kili does not budge.

"Why did you come back? I told you to run!" He growls. I stare at him, to afraid to answer.

"I-I wanted to h-help you. You just saved Bilbo's l-life, and I could not repay you by running a-away." I look at him, watching as his face softens. I relax a little bit.

"Why would I leave you? You are my friend, and we are a company. I would like to think you would have done the same thing for me, had our roles been reversed."

Kili stares a little longer before shaking his head, his grip loosening.

"You are a crazy girl, hobbit or not." He smiles, and I smile back.

We help everyone else out of their bags, and untie the dwarves who are still hung up on the spit. I notice Thorin and Gandalf talking, looking around the camp.

"Come; there must be a cave nearby. Spread out!" Thorin barks before taking off, Dwalin at his side.

Kili holds out his hand, raising an eyebrow and grinning. I breathe in sharply, and take it, my heart racing.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I am not very pretty. At least, I do not think so; I have a simple round face and a slender body with pale skin, even though I spend most of my time outside, helping Bilbo with his garden or reading in the fields. I have brown curly hair that gets lighter at the ends, and hazel eyes that are flecked with green and blue. A few freckles also dot my cheeks. Bilbo is always telling me how beautiful I am, and that I should not be hard on myself, but I do not see it. I will never understand the love Bilbo has that allows him to see a hidden beauty within me.

* * *

Together we walk around in search of the cave, but mostly we just talk. I ask him questions of his mother, and his life as a prince. He asks me my favorite color, if I prefer night to day, anything that comes to his mind.

"Lenorah?"

"Hmm?" I ask, absent-mindedly running my hands across the trees as we walk farther into the woods.

"What- nevermind. It is not important." Kili looks away, as though he is ashamed.

"We've found it! Over here." I hear Dwalin call out.

We follow the sound of his voice, finding him by a large hole in the mountain side. A foul stench reaches my nose, and I retch, holding my hand over my mouth to block the smell.

"I am not going in there," I say, still gagging.

Kili smirks, his hand lightly rubbing my back. The motion sends shivers up and down my spine. Why does he have to be so handsome? Why did it have to be the young, reckless prince that I fell in love with?

I freeze. Do I really feel that way? I glance at Kili out of the corner of my eye, watching him talk with Fili as he continues to rub my back.

"Here Bilbo, this is about your size," I hear Gandalf say. He hands Bilbo a small sword, and I watch as he tries to decline. Gandalf will not hear of it. Flicking his eyes upward, his gaze lands directly on me, and I blush, turning back to Fili and Kili. "Ah, Lenorah. I heard you are better armed with bow and arrow than another weapon, so I thought you might like this." Gandalf murmurs behind me.

"Gah! Goodness, Gandalf, how did you get over here so quickly?" He merely smiles, and holds out the said bow. I take it, running my hands up and down the smooth wood.

"It is beautiful," I say in awe. "Thank you."

I tap on Kili's shoulder, grabbing his attention. He stares at the bow, his face lighting up like a small child receiving candy.

"Beautiful craftsmanship. The design is amazing!" He pulls back the string, testing the flexibility.

"Something's coming!" Thorin cries out, and I feel my blood run cold. Kili quickly hands me my bow and draws his. I fumble to do the same, not nearly as graceful as he is. I hear fast footsteps thundering towards us, and I ready my arrow, hoping I will not have to use it. Suddenly, a large sleigh led by rabbits bursts through the tree line, coming to a stop. A small man with a fair amount of what looks like bird droppings in his hair steps off of the sled, yelling.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

Just as Kili and I are about to release our arrows, Gandalf sighs in relief.

"Stop! It is only Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What are you doing here?"

I lower my bow, uncurling my stiff fingers that had been grasping it tightly. I look at Kili, and notice he has stepped in front of me, blocking me from view of the small wizard.

Radagast and Gandalf step off to the side, their voices low and quick. Fili turns to Kili and me.

"Is that the old wizard Gandalf was talking about? The one with the fettish for animals?"

Before we have a chance to answer, a loud growl sounds out from somewhere behind me. Kili turns, and lets his still strung arrow fly. I hear a whimper and loud thunks, and then all is quiet. I turn to find a large wolf like creature, dead, just feet from me. I begin to shake, realizing how close I was to death. Another howl shatters the silence, and I watch as Thorin brings down his new sword on the creatures neck.

"Warg scouts!" He shouts, spinning around to look directly at me.

"That means an orc pack is not far behind." Kili grabs my hand, pulling me against his taut body and wrapping his arm around me.

"Stay close," he whispers, his eyes darting around the trees, searching for anything in the shadows. I nod vigorously.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

991 views! you guys are amazing! And thank you: BlackHreat, aireagle92, awake untill day brake, Belladonna007, Mimi42511, blackandredbrittany, and xxxMadameMysteryxxx for the faves and follows! It really means alot! Don't forget to review!

* * *

"We need to go, now!" Thorin exclaims.

"We can't!" Ori's voice floats from somewhere above us. "The ponies have bolted."

"I will draw them away," Radagast pipes up, mounting his sled. Gandalf looks at him with a worried expression.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will quickly overtake you!"

Radagst snorts.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits; I would like to see them try!" With that, he takes off crashing through the trees. Howls fill the air as the Wargs chase him, giving us our chance.

We run like never before. Kili is pulling me behind him, my short legs trying to keep up. I look back to see that Bilbo is not far behind, and relief runs through me. Gandalf leads us out into an open terrain, scarcely littered with large boulders. The sharp grass pokes at my bare feet, turning them red. Ahead of us, Gandalf takes a sudden turn, and I see the Wargs come into view. We continue to run, my lungs feeling like they are going to explode.

"Get down!" Kili hisses, pulling me behind a large rock. He pushes me against the stone's surface, his body pressed against mine as he looks around. The others soon join us, but Ori continues to run.

"Ori, no!" Thorin pushes him back just before the Wargs run past us. I sigh in relief, but snuffling sounds on the rock above us makes us freeze, not even daring to breathe. I slowly reach my arms around Kili, leaning my head against his muscular back.

'If this is how we are to die, at least I will be with you.' I think, blinking back tears.

I turn my head to look at Bilbo, who is staring at me with fearful eyes. His face is all it takes for me to begin silently sobbing. Out of the corner of my gaze, I see Thorin motion to Kili to kill the Warg. Breaking my grasp, he gives me a sad smile before running away from the rock, turning and killing the beast. The Orc riding it falls to the ground, and Bifur and Dwalin quickly slaughter it, but not without a large amount of noise. Shrieks fill the air, and we take off running again; but this time, they have surrounded us. Kili pushes me behind him, sending arrow after arrow into the Orc pack. I try to help, but my arms are shaking, so my arrow veers far off to the sides.

"Where is Gandalf?" Fili yells, beating down a lone Warg.

"He's abandoned us," Dwalin growls, swinging his axe between to Orcs.

'Gandalf would never do that," I think, watching as Kili strikes another foe.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf appears behind a large rock, motioning us towards him. I sprint towards the wizard, holding my hand out behind me for Kili to grab; only, he is not there to hold it. I stop, turning to see him still fighting, the Orcs closing in around him.

"KILI!" I scream, my voice full of fear, before a pair of hands roughly grab me and shove me down a hidden hole behind the rock.

I look up to see Fili sliding down after me, and I run to him, tears streaming down my face. He hugs me as I push my head into his shoulder, his body tense as he watches the mouth of the secret cave. I hear Thorin shout something, and soon after Kili tumbles down the wall, collapsing at my feet. I choke as I see blood on his arm. Fili lets go of me to help him up, and I throw myself at him, careful to avoid his injured limb.

"Ow, ow, OW! Mahal, Lenorah, could you be gripping me any tighter?" He chuckles, wincing a little bit. I relax my hold, cupping his face in my hands as I put my forehead against his, closing my eyes.

"I thought you were gone. When you did not follow behind me, I-I thought-"

"Shh. I am fine. I am here." I let go of him, Fili clearing his throat.

"Can a brother get a hug too?" We all laugh as Fili and Kili pound each other's backs.

Above us, a horn sounds, and we can hear the cries and shrieks of Wargs and Orcs being slaughtered. Suddenly, an orc falls into the cave, an arrow sticking out of it's chest. Thorin leans down and rips it out, scrutinizing the pointed shaft.

"Elves. Where are you taking us?" He turns to Gandalf, who ignores him.

"There is a path, but I cannot see where it leads; should we follow it?" Dwalin asks, looking to Thorin.

"Well, follow it, of course!" Bofur says, adjusting his hat that had been knocked askew during our run.

We form into a line, for the pathway is narrow. Kili walks in front of me, Fili behind. Soon, the passage opens up, and I gasp. There, on the edge of a mountain, stands the most beautiful city I have ever seen.

"The Valley of Imladris; in common tongue, it is known by another name." Gandalf says, watching our expressions.

Bilbo is the one to reply, his voice full of awe.

"Rivendell."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Ok, so I love Aidan Turner, especially as Kili (obviously) and I've tried watching all of his shows/movies, and I just started watching Being Human... I never knew the lead actresses name was Lenora! In case you were wondering about this, I honestly had no idea! Ok, sorry about that little useless fact. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin snarls.

Gandalf shoots him an icy glare.

"You have no enemies here; the only ill-will to be found is that which you bring yourself!"

"And you think the elves," he spits out the word, "will give us their blessing? They will try and stop us."

Gandalf nods, as if it is obvious.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered, if we are to be successful on this journey. Now, this will need to be handled with tact, respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me."

We walk along the trail, and I admire the elegant architecture that makes up the peaceful place. We soon come to a bridge without sides. I look down over the edge, and see a large, winding river far below us. I close my eyes, trying to shake the images of someone falling out of my mind.

"I won't let you fall." Kili places his hand on the small of my back, gently pushing me forward. Together we walk across, and I sigh when everyone else crosses safely. A tall elf walks forward, and greets Gandalf with open arms.

"_Mithrandir_!"

"Ah, Lindir." The two start to speak in an unfamiliar language, and I watch as the elf called Lindir frowns.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asks. Just then, a loud horn sounds, much like the one we heard at the hidden cave. We turn to see a group of Elves riding horses canter towards us. I am suddenly yanked into the middle of a forming circle, along with Bilbo, as Thorin shouts.

"Close ranks!"

Kili stands in front of me, his hand on the hilt of his sword. The horses circle around us, led by a dark haired Elf on a black horse.

"Lord Elrond!" Gandalf calls, smiling.

"Gandalf!" the lead Elf cries, dismounting his horse and hugging the wizard. They speak in the unknown language for a moment, before Lord Elrond turns to Thorin.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin replies, and I can see he is struggling to compose himself.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." The look on the elf king's face tells me he can also sense Thorin's uneasiness.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." I inwardly groan. Of course, he could not suppress his ill-manner at this important moment.

Elrond raises an eyebrow and mutters something in elvish. My heart begins to pick up speed, hoping that he has not just banished us from his domain.

"What did he say? Does he offer us insult?" The dwarves begin to shout, only to be quieted by Gandalf.

"No, he is offering you food."

I sigh, thanking Eru that he did not take offense at Thorin's petty ways.

"Well, in that case, lead on."

Kili takes his hand off of his sword and wraps it around me. Lindir leads us up a flight of marble stairs into a large room, where two tables await. At the head table sits Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin. The rest of us assemble around the second table, happy to be able to sit. I hear Kili moan softly, and I remember his injured arm.

"Kili! We must get that cleaned and bandaged, or it will get infected. Here, let me see it. Don't move!" I take my white napkin and dip it in my water, ashamed at my manners but not caring too much. I turn back to Kili and begin to lightly dab his arm, his blood staining the cloth. He pulls back a little, and I wince, fearing that I have hurt him.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you. Let me ask someone for a healer who knows what they are doing.." He shakes his head.

"No, that's alright. I do not need any elf caring for me. Oin is a healer, ask him."

"With what?" Oin asks, listening to our conversation.

"Kili is wounded, and he is too proud to let me get help from one of the elves. I do not have much knowledge on healing. Can you help him, before he dies of being a pigheaded ass?"  


Oin chuckles, and Kili shakes his head, smiling. Rummaging around in his pack, he finds a wad of wrap and a suture needle. Motioning me out of his way, I move so he can see better.

"He'll be alright. This isn't the first time he has been nicked by an orc weapon." Fili says, grinning as he remembers something from long ago. "Once; actually, Balin, you might recall this, but once, when we were children, we were playing in an abandoned house, unaware that it had been inhabited by a lone orc. It jumped out at us and slashed Kili in the stomach before I could get at him. Kee was bleeding profusely, so I carried him home, bursting through the door as he cried like the little child he was. Our mother, once she cleaned him up, was so mad, that she-"

"Alright, enough with that story!" Kili yells, glaring at his brother with a look that promises he will be paying for it later. Fili simply smiles, rasing a taunting eyebrow at him. I laugh, picturing a small Fili and Kili.

"Done. Don't be trying to do any heavy lifting or training anytime soon, you've got to let it scab first. Understood?" Oin points a finger at Kili, who nods solemnly.

"Sorry, Lenorah, looks like our training is done for a little while. I know you were enjoying it immensely." He grins, mischief in his gleaming eyes. I roll mine, but on the inside I falter. No more training. I actually was growing fond of spending hours on end with him, pushing and pulling at each other. Oh well, it is only for a little while. I look up to say something witty to Kili, but notice he is already distracted. I follow his gaze to an elf maid in the corner, playing a beautiful harp. I frown as tears begin to well in my eyes. I am being ridiculous. Maybe my feelings are just that; mine. I was beginning to think that we shared something, but I should have known that a dwarf prince would never fall for a lowly hobbit of the Shire.

'You were stupid to have ever thought that he could have feelings for you, and now you are paying for it.' I think bitterly to myself.

"Could I please show the young woman to her room?" I hear someone ask, and I turn to see a beautiful elf maid, who looks much like Lord Elrond, gesturing to me. I nod, quickly standing up. I place my blood soaked napkin on the table and shoot Kili and icy glare, before following the lady elf. I can feel Kili's bewildered stare, and hear him ask if he had said something wrong.

"The dwarf irks you," the elf murmurs knowingly. I try to deny it, before sighing.

"Yes. I have had feelings for him for a while, and I thought that he felt them as well. But I was wrong. How could a dwarf ever love a girl, who does not even know what race she is?"

The elf stops, looking at me curiously.

"My name is Arwen; and you are?"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Yay! Another review! Thank you so much! And just to let you know, I have read and seen the LotR movies, and I know that Elves do not have the ability to look into the past. Very few elves have the gift of foresight; I simply just changed this fact to fit my story. Hope you guys understand and aren't to mad I changed it.

EvenTheDarkestNightWillEnd: I am SO glad that you like it! And you'll find out her lineage in the next chapter, so keep an eye out for that! I put all of my free time into it (which is alot, because I have a boring life), so I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am!

* * *

I realize in horror that my manners have greatly dimmed from being in the presence of the company.

"I am Lenorah; I deeply apologize for my lack of manners. Being around a group of men for the last several weeks has made me push them aside, although that is no excuse."

Arwen's laugh is like a small bell, and it warms me that she would understand.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Lenorah. Now that our introductions are out of the way, may I ask you a question?"

I nod, willing to tell her anything. It is a nice change to be able to have a female to talk to, and I suddenly yearn for it.

"You say you do not know what your race is; why is that?"

I repeat to her the same story I once told Kili, back at Bag-End, which seems like a lifetime ago. At the end, she nods, and holds out her hands.

"May I?" She asks, and I hold mine out. She takes them, her skin cool against mine. I feel a sudden buzz run through me, and she lets go, slightly frowning.

"Interesting," she mutters, and I move closer to her, looking up at her.

"What? What is interesting?" I am dying to know what she does. She forces a smile for my benefit.

"All elves have a gift. While this gift is shared between everyone, some have a stronger.. hold, on it, for a lack of a better word."

"What can you do?" I breathe, excitement coursing through me.

"I can see the past and future. While the future is ever changing, it is harder to read. The past, however, is already done. I looked into yours, and saw something...different." I begin to grow a little impatient, but keep quiet.

"You are a hobbit," she says, and I sigh, a sudden relief coming over me.

"But you are also a dwarf." Arwen pauses, watching my reaction. I freeze, my body turning numb.

"I have dwarvish blood?" I whisper, too astounded to do anything else. She nods.

"Yes. I am sorry if this upsets you; I thought you wanted to know."

"No, thank you. I guess it has always been in the back of my mind. Can-can you tell me who my parents are?" I look up at Arwen with wide eyes, a shred of hope unearthed. I have never cared about who my birth parents are, but now, I crave to know.

"Do you really wish to know? Is Bilbo's love not enough for you?" She frowns. I quickly shake my head.

"Of course! I love Bilbo with all of my heart, as I know he loves me. It's just... I want to have this knowledge, to put my mind at ease." The words spill out of my mouth. Arwen thinks for a moment.

"I will tell you all that I know; but first, let me show you to your room, where you can clean up. This is, after all, what we are supposed to be doing."

I nod, realizing that I must smell awful, and look even worse. She leads me to a small room, but it is no less beautiful, not even in the slightest. Arwen notices my gaze, and smiles.

"This was my old childhood bedroom. I have not been in it for quite a long time, and I am glad it is being used again. There is a bath already drawn, and I will send your clothes to be washed. In the meantime," she walks over to the dresser, and pulls out a small silver dress. I gasp as it shimmers in the evening light streaming through an open window.

"You shall wear this." She holds out the dress, and I take it, rubbing the smooth fabric between my fingers.

"It is lovely. Thank you. I promise to take good care of it."

"Do not worry about that; I have long outgrown it. Actually, I believe I rather despised that dress as a child. You may keep it!"

We giggle, and she bows.

"I will leave you. When you are ready to talk, just ring that bell over there."

With that, she walks out of the room, softly closing the door behind her.

I strip off my dingy clothes, laying them on the bed. I peek behind a screen, and see a bathtub filled with hot water and rose petals. I slowly ease myself into the tub, my muscles relaxing from the heat; I close my eyes and sit there, enjoying the moment. Eru knows how long it will be before I get the chance to do this again. I begin to scrub my skin, and disgust fills me as the clean water turns murky from the dirt, sweat and blood. Kili's blood. I quickly rub it away.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Because you asked for it, here is the next chapter. I don't like waiting very long to update, I hope you don't mind!

xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Wait no longer! :)

* * *

Jumping out of the chilled water, I see it has turned to night; I must have fallen asleep. I quickly wrap my towel around me, shivering from the cool evening air. I step out from behind the screen, and muffle a scream. Kili sits on the bed, holding my freshly washed clothes. He is dozing; his head is bent forward, but he sits upright. I do not know what to do; he has my only clothing. I then remember the dress that Arwen gave me is laying out on the bed, beside Kili. I tiptoe to the edge, but stop. He looks so handsome when he sleeps. I notice that his boyish grin still lingers on his lips, and I smile. Grabbing the dress, I slip back to the tub, where I can dress with privacy. Pulling it on, I see it is a little small in some areas, but it looks beautiful, and does not show anything, so I am pleased. I creep back out to the bed, and sit down next to Kili. Putting my face right in front of his, I murmur gently.

"Kili. Wake up. Kili, you need to wake up. Wake up!" I shout the last bit, laughing as his eyes flutter open and then he jumps back, yelling.

"Gah! Mahal, what was that for? Haven't you ever heard of a morning kiss?"

I blush, but my cheeks are hidden in the dark, which I am immensely grateful for.

"It is not morning; besides, should you not be asking the harp playing elf maid to kiss you?" I say, my tone changing to scornful, turning my back to him. I have not forgotten my anger with him. He groans, placing my clothes on the bed and grabbing my shoulders. He lays his chin on my left shoulder, and I stiffen.

"Lenorah. Do you really think I would ask an elf to kiss me? Or anyone else, for that matter?"

"I would not be so sure; you looked quite into her. And why not? What is wrong with everyone else? Who is it that demands your attention so much, that you cannot see what is right in front of you?" I begin to vent, my tone lilted with anger and jealousy. Kili steps back, startled by my sudden outburst. I turn to face him, my jaw clenched tight as I fight back the tears trying to cascade down my cheeks.

"Lenorah, I do not think you understand-"

"Oh? What is it that I do I not understand, Kili? I-I am in love with you! I have been ever since you whispered in my ear in Bag End, and it has only grown with each day, each moment we spend together! I may be young, but so are you! I know we could never be, because I am of tainted blood, but it still hurts to think that I have had these feelings, ones that I thought you shared, when in reality, they are for someone else. How could I ever be so stupid!" I cannot hold it in any longer. The tears flow like the waterfall outside the window, my sobs filling the air. Kili stands there for a moment, before pulling me into his arms. I try to pull away, angry that he is still treating me this way, but his grip is too strong. I pound my fist on his muscular chest, soaking his tunic with my tears.

"Lenorah, please. Please do not cry. That is not what I meant." He says soothingly, rubbing my back with one hand and smoothing my hair with the other. I stop beating my fist, sinking into his strong hold.

"What did you mean, Kili? Please help me understand."

He leads me over to the bed, bringing me down so that I sit next to him, his arms still around my shoulders.

He takes his hand and wipes the tears off of my cheek, smiling sadly.

"Lenorah, I am sorry I have upset you. What you mistook as my rudeness was not meant as so. What I meant was, I would never ask an elf, nor anyone else to kiss me, because they would not be you. I do share your feelings; I have ever since I first met you. I thought my incessant teasing and the large amount of time I spend with you were give aways, but I suppose not. Lenorah, I can not imagine anyone else being with me; you are the one. I love you."

The words tumble from his mouth, as though hurried. He slowly inches his face nearer to mine, closing his eyes. My own widen, before closing as well, and I lean in. I feel a warm pressure on my lips, and my heart flutters. He brings his hand up to cup my cheek, a warm sensation shooting throughout my body, and I melt into his touch. He pulls away, smiling, and so do I, breathless.

"Kili, I am sorry to have yelled. I was so-" He put his finger to my lips, shushing me.

"It is in the past, do not worry. Although, I do have a question. You said in your rant that you are of tainted blood; what did you mean by this? Have you found something out?"

I gasp, looking around the room until I find the silver bell in the corner. I rush over to it, picking it up in my hands delicately.

"Kili, I am sorry to spoil the moment, but right now I must do something very important. I will tell you all that I know when I find out myself. Now please, leave." I say abruptly. He stares at me, a confused look wrinkling his forehead. He nods slightly, before shuffling over to the door. Once he is gone, I ring the bell. A light knock on the door soon after announces Arwen's arrival, and I usher her in. She strides over to the bed, sitting down. I quickly make my way over, sitting next to her. She smiles at my obvious squirming.

"Lenorah, do calm down. I have promised to tell you everything I know, and so I shall. Where would you like to start?"

I wring my hands together, sweat beginning to bead on my brow.

"I am sorry, I am just very anxious. What is the first thing you can tell me?"

She takes my hands, the familiar buzz coursing through me. Her eyes are closed with concentration.

"Lenorah, you are of hobbit and dwarf descent. Your mother was a hobbit; your father, a dwarf." She says, an odd tone taking over her voice. It is almost as if she is in a trance.

"Yes? Who are they? Arwen, tell me their names!" I almost snap at her.

"Your father; his name is Thorin-"

I suck in a sharp breath.

"-III Stonehelm. You are the great-great-great granddaughter of Dain the First. Which makes you a distant cousin of Fili and Kili Durin."

My mouth drops open, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I am related to Kili? What will he think about this?

"Your mother," Arwen continues, oblivious to my reaction. "Is a hobbit. Her name is Pansy, or _Lothiriel_. Her last name is unknown to me, for she is the last of her line, having never married."

My eyes harden as Arwen glances at me. Anger boils my blood.

"You mean that my...the people that had me, never married? I was simply the mistake of an unexpected fling?" My voice cracks, and suddenly I am not angry anymore. The tears stream down my face, like they did only minutes ago with Kili. So that is why they gave me up; they never wanted me in the first place. I was simply the result of a no doubt drunken night. The thought makes me cry harder.

"Arwen, why are people so cruel?"

Arwen shakes her head, frowning slightly. Reaching over, she pulls me into a gentle hug, rocking us back and forth.

"No, _mellon_. You are no mistake; _lle ier a blessing a' ilya_. I have only known you for a few hours, and I already have a strong liking of you. You are a wonderful person with a caring heart. Please, do not cry. Listen to me. There is something you need to know. It is not the people that are cruel, but their actions. If your parents were cruel, you would not know Bilbo, or Kili, or any of the other people in your life. Try to look at it as a blessing, not a curse."

I nod, wiping my nose on my sleeve. The shimmery fabric is covered in my snot, but I do not care at the moment. Arwen begins to hum softly, her sound washing over me. I suddenly feel very tired. My eyes close, and the last thing I hear is Arwen's beautiful song.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

"Lenorah? It's time to go. I am sorry to wake you this early, but we must go before the elves find us." A gentle hand rubs my arm, the feeling bringing me out of my slumber.

"Now? Can I not have but a few more minutes? It was a long night." I argue, but sit up, rubbing my tired eyes. The dwarves are never ones to sleep in if it affects our journey. If I do not wake now, I will be left behind. Kili chuckles, sitting down next to me and holding me in his arms. Memories of last night flash through my mind, and I smile.

"I am sorry, but I do not wish you to be left behind. Now, tell me," he said, removing his arms from around me so that he can hold my hands in his.

"What did you find out? We have a few minutes; the boys know how hard it is for you to wake." He grins slyly.

I suck in a breath, the tears already brimming in my eyes. Kili frowns, the smile vanishing from his face.

"Lenorah? Are you alright?"

I nod, willing the tears back.

"Yes. Please, promise me something; what I am about to tell you is very serious. Please treat it as such?"

He nods vigorously. I sigh, rubbing my hand over my face.

"Last night, when I sent you away, it was because I was meeting someone. The elf maid that assisted me last night? She is actually Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen. She used her gift to see into my past; Kili, I know who my parents are."

He stares at me incredulously, before a large grin spreads over his face.

"Mahal, Lenorah, that is amazing! Why is this serious? You know who your parents are!" He pulls me into a hug, not noticing the sour look on my face. But when he pulls back, he realizes I do not share in his merriment.

"Is this not good?"

"Kili, I-I am of hobbit and dwarf descent. My father is a dwarf, my mother a hobbit." Kili's eyes widen to the size of Bombur's stomach. He sits there, dumbfounded, and I continue, sighing again.

"My mother's name is Pansy. Arwen could not tell me her last name, because she was the last of her line." I grit my teeth, saying the words bitterly. Kili's head snaps up, a look of dawning on his face.

"That means.."

I nod, the tears back, silently slipping down my cheeks.

"Yes. I am a bastard child, Kili. My parents never wanted me, so they gave me up."

Kili frowns at my words, pulling me into another hug, his arms strong around me. I melt into him, the tears flowing more freely.

"'_Fer oainjeragh_'; please, never utter those foul words again. Lenorah, you are no such thing. You are a blessing from Mahal. You are my blessing."

His words make me smile.

"What of your fa-the man who conceived you? Do you know his name?" His brown eyes stare into mine, a look of mischief in them. It is not unlike that when he and Fili play tricks, only this time, it is on a much darker scale.

"His name is... Thorin."

Kili turns pale, backing away from me slightly. A pang of hurt rattles my heart from his movement.

"No, Kili, not your Thorin; I speak of Thorin III Stonehelm, your very distant cousin. He is only a few years younger than you."

As color returns to his face, Kili sighs, leaning back in to hold my shoulders.

"Lenorah, he is no cousin of mine, nor Fee or Uncle, no matter how distant he may be."

I nod, but doubt still gnaws at the back of my mind.

"Will this not affect our relationship? I am unaware of any dwarvish customs. Will we still be able to..." I cannot finish my sentence, the thought too awful. Kili shakes his head, a small smile coming over his face.

"No; a dwarf's Mate can be anyone, no matter how closely related. While it may be frowned upon, there is not much anyone can do to change it. Do not worry; you will still be able to put up with me until we die." He beams, and I smile back, my insides tingling.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but Thorin says we need to be getting on our way." Ori's voice carries through the door. I spin around, yanking my hands away from Kili's as my face flushes.

"Oh, erm, thank you, Ori. We'll come with you, if that's alright. Just let me change quickly."

I stand up, reaching over Kili to grab my pile of clothes. He smiles flirtily, and I shoot him a warning glare. I clear my throat, and the boys politely leave the room, giving me some privacy. I am quickly dressed, and I fold the dress neatly and place it on the bottom of my pack. We creep along the darkened hallway, careful not to make a sound. Making our way outside, I see that the rest of the company has already woken and packed their things, the only clue of them being there the glowing embers of a fire.

"Lenorah!" I hear a voice squeak, and I turn to see Bilbo walking towards me. I turn cold, stopping dead in my tracks. How will I explain to him what I know? Kili senses I have stopped, and peers over my shoulder to look at the oncoming hobbit.

"Would you like me to stay?" He asks, taking my hands in his reassuringly.

I shake my head.

"No, thank you. I think this is a conversation we must have alone." He nods, giving my hand a tight squeeze before walking over to Fili and his pack. Bilbo arrives then, a smile on his face. He gives me a hug, and I squeeze him. He chuckles.

"Have you missed me? It's only been a few hours."

I smile, gripping him tighter.

"Bilbo, I think we should talk. Just you and me."

He pulls away, smiling quizzically.

"Of course. I believe we must be getting along, but we can always talk in the back. Is that alright?"

"Perfect."

We all make our way to the edge of the city, traveling up a winding path. Bilbo stops and turns, taking one last look at the beautiful place.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

2,189 views? You guys are the best! I never thought I would get 100, much less over 2,000! This might sound mushy-gushy, which is completely unlike me, but seeing the number grow everyday inspires me to write, so thank you :)

Marina Oakenshield: Thank you, I'm so happy!

* * *

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about? Is Kili bothering you?" Bilbo frowns, giving Kili a quick glance. I shake my head.

"I assure you, if Kili were bothering me, I would let you know immediately. No, what I speak of is much more... important, personal. I have some news, but I am not sure how to say it. Oh, Bilbo, why? Why must this world be so hard and confusing?"

He takes my hand, holding it as we walk along.

"What do you mean, Little Lee?" I stare at him through water filled eyes. I do not remember the last time he has called me that; I must have been a small child.

"Do you remember the elf that assisted me last night? Her name is Arwen, and she is Lord Elrond's daughter. Like all elves, she possesses a gift, the gift of sight. She is able to look into my past and future. Well, last eve, she looked into my past, and she discovered some new things."

Bilbo frowns slightly.

"What did you find out?"

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. I feel a muscular arm wrap around my shoulders, and I look up to find Kili beside me.

"Are you alright?" He whispers in my ear, tickling my skin. I nod.

"I'll be right up there if you need me." He returns to his spot beside Fili, giving me another worried glance.

"Lenorah? What is it that you found out, dear?" I return my gaze to Bilbo, who also wears a worried frown.

"Bilbo, I-I found out who gave birth to me." I blurt quickly and somewhat loudly. I notice a few glances in our directions, but no one says anything. Bilbo stops cold.

"You know who...your parents are?" His brown eyes bore into mine, and I can see the tears welling in them. I shake my head quickly, pulling him into a tight hug.

"No, Bilbo; you are my parent. You are my father. No one could ever, will ever replace you." I feel his arms tighten around my waist, holding me closer.

"Thank you. That-that means the world to me. So, may I ask who they are?" Bilbo says, straightening up as he wipes the tears from his eyes. The memory of my talk with Kili earlier springs to my mind, and I shudder.

"This part will be strange, but I promise to leave nothing out." So I tell him everything that I know. His facial expressions vary from shocked to anger as I recount the story. When I am finished, he simply stares, his mouth slightly agape.

"Lenorah, Kili and Arwen are right; you are a blessing. I want you to know, that if we ever meet these people, I will give them a good kick right up their-"

"Bilbo!" I gasp in mock horror. He shrugs his shoulders, putting his arm around mine.

"I mean it; Lenorah, If there is anything you need, you know I will do it. Do not ever hesitate to ask." I nod gratefully.

We continue on in comfortable silence, the air becoming muggy and heavy. A large raindrop suddenly lands on my nose, and I wipe it away, peering up at the darkening sky. In only a few short moments, it begins to pour, drenching us to the skin. I shiver, pulling my pack over my head to block the sheets of rain barreling down on us. Kili appears in front of me, holding out his cloak. I shake my head, but he just throws it around me. I smile, and he smirks back. The path is getting narrower by the second, and soon we are walking on the very edge. The heavy downpour makes the rock slick and hard to walk on. I take a step, and a shriek escapes my lips as the stone crumbles beneath me, causing me to fall. A strong hand on each of my arms brings me back to an upright position. Kili and Fili both have a hold of me, not letting go.

"We need to find shelter!" Thorin yells, but I barely hear him over the roar of the rain. Suddenly, something moves in the corner of my eye, and I turn to see a large figure made of rock slowly stand. I gape as the beast grabs a giant boulder and throws it at us.

"Look out!" Bofur yells, and Kili and Fili quickly press themselves against me to protect me from the crumbling stone. The ground beneath us begins to split, and Kili is jolted away from us, along with a few other members of the company.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili screams, fear overpowering his voice. He tries desperately to reach his brother, nearly falling over the edge. I am shock-still; I can't move. I simply stare in horror as Kili tries to reach for Fili, his eyes widening in terror as he moves farther and farther away from us.

The stone we stand on begins to move, and we are suddenly swung around, falling fast towards an outcrop of the mountain.

"Hold on to me!" Fili yells, wrapping an arm around my waist. I cling onto him, fear ripping through me as the ledge comes closer and closer. I hear what I think is a faint scream of my name, before Fili suddenly yanks us forward, tumbling onto the ledge just before the rock collides with the mountainside. I sit up, rubbing my head. Fili stands, holding out his hands to help me up. I fling my arms around his neck, sobbing.

"Fee, he, he's-"

Fili rubs my back soothingly, much like he did in the secret pass. Tears slip down his cheeks, falling onto my neck.

"Fili! Lenorah!" I hear a voice call, and I gasp, turning towards the sound.

"KILI!" I run to him, his arms open wide. I crash into his strong body, his arms wrapping around me.

"Oh, thank you, Mahal, thank you..." Kili keeps whispering in my ear, hugging me tighter. I sense a body behind me, and I feel Fili's arms around the both of us, squishing me between them. I squeeze my eyes, relief flooding through me. We are all safe.

"Where's Bilbo?" I hear Bofur ask.

"Bilbo!" I tear away from the brothers, looking around wildly. A fresh wave of tears stream down my face.

"He's over here!"

I run to the ledge, and I see Bilbo gripping the edge of the rock, dangling precariously. I shoot out my hand, trying to reach him.

"Bilbo, please, please take my hand." I cry, stretching further. An arm around my waist pulls me back, and I scream.

"No, stop! I have to help him! Kili, let go of me!" He refuses, his grip tightening.

"You'll fall; Uncle will get him, it's alright." He says calmly, and I shoot daggers at him. But he's right; Thorin swings over the edge, throwing Bilbo up onto the flat surface. I yank Kili's arm from around my waist and run to him, holding him as he shakes.

"I thought we had lost our burglar!" Dwalin chuckles, helping Thorin up.

"He has been lost, ever since he left home; he has no place amongst us."

I glare at Thorin over Bilbo's shoulder, but he simply turns away, beckoning Dwalin to follow. I stand him up, noticing his still trembling body.

"It's alright. He did not mean it. He is just a sore, broody dwarf; pay his words no mind."

Bilbo nods, and the rest of the company follows Thorin into a cave.

"-fires, not in this place. Rest; we move at first light."

The company grudgingly takes out their bed rolls, laying them out across the sandy floor. Bilbo and I go to the back of the cave, far from everyone else.

"Bilbo, do not ever do that again, do you hear? I was so worried..."

He chuckles, patting my leg.

"Lenorah, I promise I will never hang off the edge of a stone giant ever again, if I can help it."

I laugh, playfully slapping his arm. The sound of snoring soon echoes off of the cave walls, and I close my eyes, waiting for sleep to come.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update! School started, and I have a ton of homework every night. Anyways, I went back and fixed some errors in the previous chapters. Nothing major, just some grammar and spelling things. Enjoy, and please review! Thank you to those of you who have!

Thanks to:

LoverXxofxXReading, Marina Oakenshield, Merlynn Pendragon, RobynSOS, duchess123, JJgirl9, JessieMay7, jazica and elise5cka for favoriting, following, and/or reviewing!

* * *

"Get up! Now!"

I sit up, rubbing my eyes. I turn to Bilbo, who is doing the same.

"Wha-" Is all I can say, before the ground falls out from beneath us. I scream as we tumble down a large tunnel, banging my head on the walls. We suddenly collapse in a giant heap on a wooden ledge. I groan as dwarf after dwarf piles on top of me, squeezing the air out of my lungs. Loud, ugly shrieks pierce the air around us, and I turn cold.

"Goblins!" Someone yells, before a nasty face appears over mine. The goblins poke and prod at us, demanding we stand up. I feel a pair of hands grab my wrist and pull me into the middle of the group, and I look up to see Kili, standing in front of me. I latch onto his arm as we are pushed forward.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" I hear Bofur whisper, and I begin to turn, but Kili's grip tightens, preventing me.

"Don't look," He mutters under his breath, and I nod, keeping my gaze straight forward. I see Fili come up on my other side out of the corner of my eyes, and he subtly grabs my other arm in his iron grip. I notice that the other dwarves have also formed into a sort of circle around us, blocking us from immediate view. We enter a huge room filled with the creatures, and I cringe at their laughing. Ahead of us, I can see part of a rather large goblin seated atop a makeshift throne.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

Bifur, who is in front of me, shifts, and I can see the goblin in full. I wish I couldn't. He is a very ugly, vile thing, covered in warts and boils. He has a large chin that comes down to his mid-stomach, and it jiggles every time he speaks.

"Dwarves, your malevolence. Found em' on the front porch."

The king sits back, his beady eyes flitting over the group.

"Well, don't just stand there, search them! Every crack and crevice!"

The goblins laugh gleefully as the begin groping us. A short one makes his way towards me, but Fili punches it, knocking it out. We are stripped of our weapons, every last one, and they are thrown into a pile.

"So, what are a bunch of dwarves doing in these parts? Speak!"

We remain silent, staring at the goblin king with cold eyes.

"Very well; if you won't talk, we'll make you squawk! Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone crusher! We'll start with the youngest."

The brother's grips tightens on me, and I hold my breath. But the goblin is pointing at Ori, who looks so afraid. I can't let them torture him; he is too sweet and innocent. I begin to move forward, but Kili yanks me back, and instead Thorin steps up.

"Well, well! Look who we have here! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King under the Mountain. But wait; I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak; an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg." He raises his eyebrow, smirking.

Thorin narrows his stare, growling.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed; he was slain in battle long ago."

The Goblin King smirks again.

"So you think his defiling days done, do you?" Turning to a small goblin in a basket, he mutters excitedly.

"Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have his prize."

The little goblin nods and takes off into the darkness, cackling manically. The king turns his attention back to us, smiling maliciously. And he begins to sing.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and you'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin Town!"

A loud shriek from the pile of weapons causes him to stop, jumping back as Thorin's sword is thrown down.

"I know that sword; it is the Goblin-Cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all! Bring me his head!"

I feel a scream coming up the back of my throat, but a white, blinding light distracts me. I am knocked off of my feet, stars swirling in front of my eyes.

"Take up arms; fight. Fight!" I hear a faint voice say, and I am yanked to my feet.

"Lenorah, run!" Kili is in my blurred vision, shoving something into my hands. I wrap my fingers around my bow, and I take off running. Fili is beside me, pulling me along. We follow Gandalf, who has somehow found us. He leads us through a maze of rickety bridges, the goblins following close behind. Kili catches up to Fili and I, slashing out at goblins with his sword as we run on and on, jumping and ducking. Ahead, Gandalf uses his staff to dislodge a large rock, sending it tumbling in front of us. Suddenly, the large Goblin King smashes his way through the bridge we are on, blocking our path. He grins evilly as he towers over us, knocking Gandalf backwards.

"You thought you could escape me! What are you going to do now, Wizard?"

The dwarves who had caught Gandalf push him forward, and he swings his sword so that it slices the King's stomach. The goblin looks down, then back up with a defeated look.

"That'll do it."

Gandalf rips Glamdring through his long neck, and the goblin falls, bringing the bridge we stand on with him. I cling onto Kili as we tumble, landing in a large heap at the bottom. The boards of the bridge collapse around us, burying us on top of each other. Gandalf stands, least affected by our descent.

"Well, that could have been much worse, I think." Before he can be answered, the body of the Goblin King falls onto the pile, crushing us even more. I let out a breath.

"Gandalf!" Kili yells from somewhere beneath me, and I look up to see hundreds of thousands of goblins making their way towards us.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

So there is a question at the bottom of this chapter that I really need you guys to answer. It will have to to do with the story, so please tell me what you think!

BleckBlah5956: Thank you, I'm so glad you like it!

MidnightTales357: Thank you so much, that means a lot! And of course I will check out your story! :)

* * *

"Only one thing will save us; daylight! Hurry!" Gandalf helps free us from the pile of rubble, and we sprint towards a faint light. As we come closer, I see it is a hole in the mountainside; our escape.

A noise to the left of me makes me stop, peering into the darkness. It sounded like padded footsteps. But before I can determine the cause, Nori pushes me forward, cursing. We break through the shadow, daylight shining down on us. Running a little farther, we finally stop, the air filled with our ragged breaths. I collapse against a tree, clutching my chest. I have never done so much running in my life.

"Fili, Kili, there's thirteen, and Lenorah, fourteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our young hobbit?" Gandalf asks as he counts the company. Dread fills me as I remember we have lost him.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost? I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin rumbles.

"Don't blame me!" Dori scoffs, giving Gloin a look. Gandalf sighs impatiently.

"Well, where did you last see him?"

Bofur clears his throat.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us."

My gaze darts up to the entrance, and I stand.

"Gandalf, we have to go get him! We cannot leave him, he'll die." I plead, my eyes watery. Kili and Fili walk over to me, each putting their arms around me.

"We'll go with her, keep her safe. If we don't find him in an hour, we will return." Fili says, looking to Gandalf. I smile at him gratefully.

"No; you are not going back in there. Master Baggins saw his chance, and took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth. We will not be seeing our burglar again."

I step forward, giving Thorin a menacing glare.

"You. Why do you hate him? What has he done to you, besides save your life, and treat you with kindness? All of you!"

Thorin raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"You father is a coward, and has done nothing but cause trouble for us all."

My eyes flash, and I take a step towards him, raising my hand to slap him.

"No, he isn't."

Bilbo appears from behind a tree, and I run to him, hugging him tightly. It seems like I am always doing this. Adventures are not as fun as I thought they would be.

"Bilbo! Where were you? How did you escape?"

Bilbo smiles, but does not answer.

"Well, why does it matter? He is here." Gandalf says, and I sense a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"It matters. Tell me; why did you come back?" Thorin retorts, giving Bilbo a suspicious squint.

Bilbo clears his throat.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know-I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where we belong." Bilbo gestures to the two of us.

"That's home. And that's why I came back, because...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

I smile, squeezing his shoulders. I glance at Thorin, raising my eyebrow in a "I told you so" matter. He scowls and looks away, and I grin triumphantly.

Suddenly, a loud howl fills the air, and I groan.

"Orcs. Of course. Like we haven't done enough running today." I mutter under my breath.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin growls, drawing his sword.

"And into the fire. Run!" Gandalf yells, and we take off, speeding down the mountainside. Kili is immediately next to me, grabbing my hand. We run, but soon, we reach the edge, trapped.

"Up into the trees, climb!" Gandalf cries, and Kili pushes me up into a tree before clambering up next to me. I see Bilbo and Fili in the branches next to us, and the rest of the company joins us right before a group of wargs comes crashing through the treeline. They jump on the trunks, snapping at our dangling feet. Kili stands and pulls me up, nudging me to climb higher. But the wargs are strong, and soon, the trees are creaking under our weight.

"Jump!" Kili yells, and we leap to a neighboring tree as ours collapses on the ground. We continue darting from limb to limb, until the entire company is gathered in the same tree, the very last one on the edge. I hear Gandalf call Kili's name, and watch as he lights a pine cone on fire and tosses it down to him. He throws one to me, and I chuck it at the wargs below. The ground is soon ablaze with fire, and the wargs retreat. We cheer, but it is short-lived. There is a groaning sound, and then we suddenly teeter over. I nearly fall off, but Kili's strong grip pulls me up on top of the fallen log. I hear a cry, and I look over my shoulder to see Dori and Ori hanging onto Gandalf's staff.

"Azog. It cannot be." Thorin, who is right in front of me, whispers disbelievingly.

I see a large pale Orc, much bigger than the rest, sitting atop an albino warg. The repulsive grin on his face makes my stomach churn. He grunts something I do not understand, but apparently Thorin can, because he stands, growling. Drawing his sword, he picks up a branch, and charges forward.

"Thorin, no!" I yell, trying to reach him. He ignores our cries of protest, running towards Azog with years of hatred, loathing, and revenge burning in his eyes.

I watch helplessly, wincing as the orc strikes Thorin, knocking him down. His sword lays a few feet from him, and he struggles to reach for it as Azog comes closer and closer. I take a deep breath, slowly standing. I am the only one who can reach him now.

"Lenorah, what are you doing?" Kili grabs my foot, holding me back.

"Kili, I have to help him. Let go!"

I wrench my foot away, and take off before my nerves can get the better of me. Just as Azog is about to bring his mace down, my arrow pierces him in the shoulder. He cries out in pain, and I leap in front of Thorin.

"Don't you touch him!" I shout angrily, pointing my arrow straight at his head. My heart is beating fast, the adrenaline coursing through my body. He snarls, yielding his club. I release my arrow, but he ducks, and it flies through empty space. His weapon sails through the air, but just as it is about to collide with my face, no doubt breaking my neck and killing me instantly, a sword clashes against it with a loud sound. I turn to see Kili next to me, the rest of the company already fighting against the orc pack. My eyes widen as I nod, and I turn to Thorin, dropping down to my knees. I place his head in my lap, and I whisper in his ear.

"Hold on, Thorin. Just hold on, it will be over soon."

He groans slightly, and I feel a tear slip down my cheek. Glancing back up, I frown. Was there not a group of dwarves fighting orcs right in front of me, only a moment ago? I feel a presence behind me, and suddenly, I am airborne, still grasping Thorin tightly. I scream, before everything goes dark.

* * *

So here is my question, and I really need you guys to answer it, so please leave a comment with what you think!

Question: Would you like it better if I continued on with the more movie-related story (with book elements) like I have been doing, or would you rather I turn to more imagintion and book related? The reason I am asking is because BotFA is only 13 and a half weeks away (at least for America), and I was not sure if you guys would want me to continue updating regularly (which I will hopefully get back to doing) or base it on the book. If I base it on the movies, there will be a significantly long wait between the end of DoS and BotFA. Unless I went to updating once every week or so. Or, if you would rather, I could continue updating regularly and when I come o the end of DoS, I could go off in my own direction that is loosely based on the book and largely based on my imagination. Sorry if this is confusing! Let me know what you think.

-S


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

"Thorin!" I faintly hear a voice cry out. Fili? My eyes flutter open, and I quickly shut them again. I am very high in the air. I feel something move against my leg, and I squint to see Thorin is unconscious in my lap.

"Lenorah! Are you alright?" I look up to see Kili and Fili sitting on top of a large eagle, staring at me with worried faces. The air leaves my lungs. An eagle? I open my eyes wider, and I see that I am in the claws of another bird. Turning back to the brothers, I nod.

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't know about Thorin; he isn't moving." I frown as tears begin to glisten in my eyes. Had I grown to like the stubborn, broody king? I can feel his slow, labored breathing, and worry shoots through me. We fly along in the crisp early morning air, the sun beginning to rise. I feel the eagle begin to descend, and I tighten my grip on Thorin's body. A tall rock formation, which, if I remember correctly, is known as the Carrock, peeks above the clouds, and the giant bird swoops down, gently placing us on the rocky top. I lean over Thorin, lightly stroking his hair as I search him for any serious wounds. All I can see is his face, the dried brown blood caking his cheek where it oozes from above his eye.

"Is he alright?" I hear Gandalf ask, and turn to see him scurrying towards us. I shake my head, a whimper escaping me. He kneels down next to me, waving his hand over the king's face as he mutters something under his breath. I feel a hand on my back, and I see Kili's face above mine. I jump up, wrapping my arms around him.

"Kili, will he be alright? I-I would hate to think that I could have gone out there sooner, and saved him-"

"No, Lee, you did everything you could. I am sure Uncle will be fine." He smiles reassuringly, wiping my tears with his thumb. I smile halfheartedly.

"You heard Bilbo call me that, didn't you? It's alright, I like that name-Lee. It goes with Fee and Kee, doesn't it?"

His grin widens as he nods.

"Look, I think he is coming to!" He spins me around, draping his arm over my shoulders. Thorin is standing, with help from Dwalin. He waves his hand dismissively, his eyes searching the company.

"The halfling?" He growls. I shrink into Kili's shoulder, fear rising in my stomach as I try to hide, but it is to late; he sees me.

"It's alright, Lenorah is fine. She is here." Gandalf says, chuckling softly. Thorin glares at me, stalking over to stand in front of me. I remove Kili's arm from around my shoulders, standing tall. Bilbo comes and stands next to me, returning Thorin's gaze.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden, both of you? That you would not survive in the wild, and had no place amongst us?" He moves closer, his eyes hooded. Suddenly, he throws his arms around us, pulling us tight against him. I pat his back awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"I have never been so wrong, in all my life."

I smile, and hug him back. The King Under the Mountain was not so bad after all. He pulls away, grinning at Bilbo and I. His eyes flicker upwards, before growing wide. I knit my brows, turning to see what he is looking at. My own eyes widen as I see a breath-taking landscape, stretching miles and miles in the early sun light. In the distance, I can see a tall, solitary peak, poking through the misty clouds above it.

"It's beautiful," I breathe, moving over to Kili's side. He laces his fingers in mine, pulling them up to his smile and brushing his lips against them.

"Erebor; our home."

A little bird flies past us, chirping his morning song as he swoops through the air.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin says gleefully. Gandalf shakes his head, smiling.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

We all turn back to the bird and watch it fly closer and closer to our destination. A hand on my shoulder pulls my attention to Thorin, who is grinning at me.

"We will take it as a sign. A good omen."

Bilbo sighs happily.

"You're right; I do believe the worst is behind us."

* * *

And there you have it! I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it :) Quick note: I will be adding my story to Wattpad, so if you could go and review so new readers will be attracted, I would really appreciate it! But I _**really**_ need more people's thoughts on my last question, so please tell me what you want!


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

I AM SO SORRY. I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I was doing it so I could get more people's input. I only got two responses, and I was hoping for three, but I dont like not updating! In terms of my question, I will still ask that more people comment what they want, and I'll make a final decision when it comes to that point. So please, let me know what you think! And thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed, it means so much that you guys like my story enough to do that!

* * *

We stand here for a little longer, relishing in the peacefulness of the Carrock, before Gandalf clears his throat.

"I think we should be going; Durin's day will soon be upon us, and we still have a long ways to go."

The company nods in agreement as we gather up our weapons.

"Question; how are we going to get down?" I ask, looking around for a way down the tall rock.

"Very carefully," Bofur replies, chuckling at his joke. I roll my eyes and smile at his ever-present optimistic manner. Dwalin calls out, and we make our way over to him where he stands on the edge, pointing down. I look over, then stumble back.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! We'll surely fall off, or die of fear. Bilbo, tell them!" I gasp, looking at the company with wide eyes. Some of them wear smirks, while others scrutinize the sharp drop-off with wary expressions.

"Aye, the lass is right, 'tis a mighty long fall," Bofur mumbles uneasily, rubbing his neck as the smile disappears from his face.

"Not at all. Do not worry, Lee, Fee and I will help you down. We know you are not the most balanced hobbit around." Kili flashes me his heart melting smile, his eyes twinkling. I slap his arm as the others laugh. I look at Bilbo, who only chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. Suddenly, I am swept off of my feet, and I gasp, wrapping my arms around Fili's neck.

"Fili! At least ask me first!" I scold, poking his chest. He merely smirks, shaking his head. We begin to make our way down, stepping carefully over rocks and down a narrow path.

"What's so funny?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Nothing; you just remind me of her." His smile falters a little.

"Who? Your mother?"

He nods. I am silent for a moment. I had begun to wonder about her, what she was like. I just did not feel comfortable bringing it up; but now seemed as good a time as any.

"What is she like? I imagine she is very patient, putting up with you two all the time." I giggle, and he smiles broadly.

"Oh, not really. _Mathair_ is very much like Thorin, if you can imagine. Actually, Kili reminds me very much of her. Even his thoughts, and the way he speaks."

My eyes light up.

"How can you know?" I move around in his arms so that I am facing him, twisting my torso uncomfortably. He chuckles at my interest.

"It is a bond we share. From the day he was born, I knew that Kee and I had something special. It's not very common between dwarves, at least not in this intensity. We can feel each other's presence and feelings, and we often share thoughts, even if it is not intentional. But I've noticed something different of late; there is a new feeling there, one neither He nor I have ever experienced. A third aura, if you will. Another presence in the shadows of our minds." He glances at me before returning his gaze back to the path.

"Who is it? Can Thorin share it with you?" I ask excitedly. Fili shakes his head again, looking at me with warm eyes.

"No. You, Lee. I believe it is you that enters _nadadith's_ and mine bond. There is a feeling of love, and desire, that I have not ever felt from my young brother. But you bring that out of him. For that, I will forever be grateful. Is has been a long time since he has had someone other than our mother, Uncle or myself love him like you do."

I stare at him in shock, unable to move or speak. I am the one that shares in their bond? But how? I decide not to ask. Instead, we walk in silence, pondering over our own thoughts.

"Alright, Fee, I can take her now," Kili calls from behind. I am shifted from arms to arms, and I recognize the hard chest of Kili.

"So, my love, what crazy ad untrue things has my brother tried to tell you about me?" Kili asks, grinning. I smile back at him, ad feel my heart break a little.

'If what Fili said is true, how can Kili always be so happy?' I wonder.

"Oh, nothing really. Actually, we really mostly talked about your bond." I say nonchalantly. Kili nods.

"Our bond. What do you think? It is interesting, isn't it?" I bob my head, taking a deep breath.

"Very interesting. Fee also told me that I could possibly be beginning to hone in on it, if you will." I bite my lip and glance at Kili. He is silent for a moment, then nods again.

"Yes, I think so too."

* * *

Yay, some Lenorah/Fili interaction! How many of you were hoping for some of this? Would you like more? Sorry it was a short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise! And I wont wait so long to update.


	25. Authors note

All right guys, question time! I have recently had a review that said they would maybe like this to become a Kili/OC/Fili fan fiction. I never had the intention of this being that kind of story when I first started out. I really only started with a basic plot of a girl joining the company and falling in love with Kili, based on the movies and loosely based on the books. But I want to write what you guys want to read. I have been reading a K/OC/F story, and I must say I like it. But I dont know if that is the way to go for this story. Will you PLEASE let me know what you think? Thank you so much!/em/p


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

_All right KeeLee fans! (What do you think of my nickname for you?) Thank you to all of you who gave me your thoughts on my last question, it really means alot! MarinaOakenshield, you didn't push anything on me, I like your idea! I'll do that next, when I finish this one :D So majority vote wins, this will remain a Kili/OC story, which I have to say I am happy about. Sorry in advance, I know the ending is cheesy. Enjoy! _

* * *

"Well? How close is the pack?" Thorin asks Bilbo, who is wheezing from his run. Bilbo shakes his head.

"Too...close...couple of leagues, if that. But that is not the worst of it." He replies, regaining his breath.

"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asks, growling as he glances around us. Again, Bilbo shakes his head.

"No, not yet, but they soon will. We have another problem. Th-"

Gandalf interrupts him.

"Did they see you? They saw you, didn't they?"

Bilbo groans in frustration, giving me a look that makes me giggle.

"Will you just listen? I am trying to tell you that there is something else out there!"

I feel myself go pale at his words. Another foe? It seems as though we can never catch a break.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asks, and Bilbo looks at him curiously.

"Ye-yes, but bigger, much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asks, and the dwarves begin to chatter amongst themselves.

"I say we double back."

"We'll be run down by Orcs."

"There is a house, not far from here, where we may be able to take refuge." Gandalf interjects, turning to face the North. I look worriedly at Bilbo, who returns my expression.

"Who resides there? Are they friend or foe?" I ask.

"Neither. He will either help us, or he will kill us."

"How reassuring," I mutter under my breath. Kili, who is standing next to me, chuckles softly.

"It's alright Lenorah, I wont let anyone hurt you, not even a scratch." He wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. A sudden howl pierces the air, and I groan.

"Quickly, this way!" Gandalf yells, and we take off, running through the trees. Kili's had clamps around my bicep, and soon Fili's grasps my other. I will my short legs to go faster, not wanting to slow down anyone.

'Curse my short heritage!' I growl to myself. A series of cracks then fills the air, and I turn to see a large beast burst through the treeline, only a few leagues away from us. I gasp and turn back around, adrenaline pushing me faster.

'_Mahal, she can run fast for such a short little thing.'_ I hear a voice say. But I do not have a chance to stop and ponder, for the black beast is gaining on us, and we will soon be outrun.

"Up here, run! Open the door!" Gandalf yells as the first of the dwarves reach the giant door. We all run into them, slamming into each other as the bear comes nearer.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I scream, hearing the thunder of the beasts footfall coming closer. Fili and Kili shield me, and I close my eyes. A sudden shove sends us falling into the large house, right as the snout of the monster finds the door before it can be closed. I jump up, pushing against it. I hear a click, and the others relax, every one's breathing heavy.

"That was close! I think it's leaving." Ori says, leaning his head against the door to hear outside. Dori quickly pulls him away, chiding about the unnaturalness of it all.

"What was that thing?" Thorin growls, turning to Gandalf, who glares at him in turn.

"That, was our host. His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he is a big black bear, sometimes he is a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. Come, get some sleep, you are safe here for the night." With that he turns, walking over to a corner and sitting down, pulling out his pipe.

"Kili, can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask, and he nods, dragging me to another corner where the others cannot hear us.

"Is something the matter?" He asks, searching my face inquisitively. I smile reassuringly.

"No, I was just wondering what you thought about my running." I smile slyly at his confusion.

"You're running? What do you mean?"

"If I was fast for such a short thing..." Amazement registers in his face, and I laugh. He picks me up and spins us.

"You heard that? But, how?"

I shrug.

"I don't know. Maybe I am really starting to pick up on your bond, so much that I can hear your thoughts, like Fili. Can-can you hear mine?" I ask, biting my lip.

'I love you.' I think, staring at him with fixed eyes. He laughs.

"Hm..I love you too. But that's not the best part; I can feel a little of your emotions, too! Like just now, I had a sudden sense of concentration come over me, like I was focusing hard on something. That was you, pushing your feelings on me." He grins, cupping my face in his hands.

"Kili, I need to talk to you, now." Thorin calls, and Kili groans; his uncle's caring demeanor from this morning has gone.

"I'll be right back, love." He says, kissing my nose before hurrying over to where Thorin sits, waiting. I sigh happily, caught up in the moment, when an arm slides around my shoulders.

"You must really love him, dont you?" Bilbo asks me, giving me a small smile. I flush, looking at the hay-strewn ground. My hair cascades around me as I nod.

"Father, I think I do. I have never felt this way about anyone. It is something that stirs the deepest feelings within me, like your spoon in your Thursday eve stew. I can't explain it. But it can't work. And I should have told you. I'm sorry for keeping this from you, you deserved to know as soon as I did."

I feel a finger push on my chin, and I lift my head to look at Bilbo.

"No, Lenorah, do not be sorry. I have known for quite a while; a father knows when his daughter is acting out of sorts, especially when it comes to love." He smiles, and I sigh with relief.

"Tell me, why could it never work between the two of you? I know that Kili shares the same feelings with you, he displays it in his every move. So why can't you see a happy ending for the both of you?"

I gape at him, surprised and sad.

"Bilbo, you speak as if you want me to be with him. Are you that eager to be rid of me? Besides, I am a hobbit mutant, and I belong with you, in the Shire. He is a dwarf, a prince of Erebor. We would never see each other, or get Thorin's blessing. And he, he..."

"Ages much slower than you." Bilbo finishes for me. I nod, tears springing to my eyes. He pulls me into a hug, and I sink into his warm tattered coat.

"Lenorah, I do not wish to be rid of you; you are my life, my everything. I would do anything to help and protect you. I just want to see you happy, and Kili does that to you. I am sure Thorin can see it as well; while he is not the...happiest, of dwarves, I am sure he would never protest the love of his nephew. As for the aging part; all I can say is that not often does true love find its way into our lives, but when it does, we must learn to make the best of it, even its setbacks and problems. You must make the most of the time that you do, and will, have with Kili, rather than dwell on the time you wont. Love will always find a way, but you must help lead it to the right path."

Tears continue to fall down my cheeks as I hug him tightly, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you. For everything. I love you, Bilbo."

I can feel Bilbo's watery smile, and I look over to where Kili and Thorin stand, deep in conversation. Kili suddenly looks up, his eyes locking with mine, and I feel a swell of hope; hope for the unknown, and for the future.


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

_Hi guys, I'm back! I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update, I had a serious case of writer's block. But I'm back now, and the story is on it's way again! Thank you to everyone that has followed/favorited/reviewed, it means so much! This chapter is a little different, I made it up myself. I hope you like, and dont forget to tell me what you think!_

* * *

The musty air swirls around me as the dark night closes in, like predators on prey. I close my eyes, but sleep does not overcome me. I sigh and turn over, facing Kili's sleeping figure as the clouds outside diverge, revealing a bright moon that fills the sky. His face is illuminated in the moonlight, and I smile as his hair softly flutters from his breath. A sudden rustle of hay behind me turns my blood cold, and I clamp my eyes shut, feigning sleep. I hear the creak of wood, and suddenly the skin changer's tall shadow darkens the light streaming through my eyelids. I hold my breath, until the shadow finally moves away. Opening my eyes, I see no one awake, so I slowly stand up and make my way over to the door. Stepping into the cool night air, I take a deep breath, enjoying the calmness and silence. It has been a long time since I have gone to sleep without hearing the loud snores of the dwarves, especially Bombur.

"It is not wise to be out here in the dark alone, little dwarf." A deep voice says behind me.

I jump, grabbing my bow that now never leaves my side. I realize who belongs to the voice, and I stiffen,but release my weapon back to the ground.

"I am not a dwarf; at least, not entirely. But thank you for your concern, Master Beorn. I was just wishing for some air and serenity; being on the road with a group of dwarves does some things to your peace of mind." I chuckle softly, recalling everything we have been through so far.

"Yes, it does. Now tell me, if you are not a little dwarf, what are you?" Beorn asks, sitting down next to me with a slight humph.

I sigh. This is the last thing I want to talk about. But, I hear a hint of friendliness and curiosity in his voice, so I put aside my petty feelings.

"Well, I have just recently learned that I am a hobbit and dwarf bastard child. My mother was a hobbit, my father a dwarf." I say bitterly. I remember Kili's and Bilbo's words to me about calling myself this, but its true. I cannot deny it, so why hide it? What sounds like a growl escapes Beorn, and I lean away from him slightly.

"That is nothing a young girl should be calling herself. That is a bad word, a hateful word. No, little one, you are simply different."

I stare at him incredulously.

"And why would someone like yourself care so much about the titles of home invading scum such as me?" I ask with a scoff.

"I don't know little one. I just don't like that word. So, do you have a name?" Beorn asks, shrugging his great huge shoulders nonchalantly.

"Lenorah. Lenorah Baggins."

Beorn smiles.

"Lenorah. It's a pleasure to meet you, little one. You already know my name."

I nod, my wall of protection slowly letting down its guard.

"So, Master Beorn, do you live here by yourself? Is there a Missus Beorn I have somehow not seen?"

"No. I am alone. Well, without the company of another like me, I should say. There are no others; I am the last one." He frowns, and turns away.

A pang of guilt strikes me.

"I'm so sorry, I just assumed-"

Beorn cut me off with a small smile and wave of his massive hand. It was larger than Bilbo and I put together.

"It is alright, little one. You did not know. I have grown accustomed to the absence of another. It suits me quite well, actually, for I have heard I have a slight temper when I'm angry." He chuckles, but I can see pain in his eyes.

"You must be very lonely all by yourself."

"Not at all, little one. I have my animals, my friends. They keep me plenty of company."

I smile, thinking of the ponies we had seen briefly during our run for safety. They were beautiful, large black and white ponies with flowing manes.

"I am happy that you have someone to talk to you during your days, Master Beorn."

We sit here in content silence, listening to the birds as they begin to chirp. A light grey begins to take over the sky, and soon the surrounding forrest is buzzing with waking creatures.

"Come, little one, let us go and prepare breakfast for your company. I am sure they will be very hungry, especially that ginger one. He looks like he could eat me through house and home if he wanted to." Beorn rumbles with laughter, and I smile.

"He very well could, so don't give him the chance!"

We quietly sneak back into the house, and begin prepping breakfast. Soon the large wooden table is laden with food, and I finish topping of the last brew as the sun finally peaks over the treetops, sending waves of golden light through the windows. I turn to the company, who are all still sleeping.

"How should we wake them?" Beorn asks, mischief rising with his eyebrow. I smile and shrug. A wicked grin forms his lips, and I step back. He walks to the center of the company, where Fili, Kili and Bofur lay. Taking a deep breath, I can only just cover my ears before Beorn bellows a deafening roar that shakes the house. I begin laughing hysterically as the dwarves jump up yelling, covering their ears. Beorn breathes, and laughs with me. Tears begin to stream from my eyes, and I wipe them away as the dwarves reorient themselves.

"What in Durin's name was that for?" Dwalin grumbles, which only makes us laugh harder. I see Kili glaring at me, and I smile, shrugging my shoulders innocently. He grins, then gives me a promising look of revenge.

"Come, Little One and I have prepared you a feast of a breakfast. I am sure all of you are very hungry after your run yesterday." Beorn gives me a wink, and I chuckle.

"Hungry indeed." I say to myself before making my way to the table.


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

_I'm back! I am so sorry, it's been almost a month without updating! I hate myself for making you guys wait, so sorry for that. But I hope you all are enjoying it so far, and thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited! It means so much that even when I havent updated in a while people still want to see what happens next, so thank you guys so much. Without furthur ado, I present Chapter Twenty Six!_

* * *

"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield." Beorn rumbles as he pours some more milk into Fili's tankard. I tap his arm and make a gesture to the skin-changer. Fili rolls his eyes, but mumbles a thanks. I smile and dip my head, moving over to the other side of him to sit next to Kili.

Thorin bristles.

"Yes. What of it?" His tone is guarding and weary, and I know that Beorn can sense his uneasiness. Beorn shakes his head.

"Tell me, Oakenshield, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you and your company? Have you done something to anger him?"

Thorin stands up suddenly, his face darkening.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"Skin changers were the first to live in the mountains, before the orcs descended from the North. Azog slaughtered most of my family, and the others he enslaved."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo interjects, his voice curious. I shoot him a look.

"Bilbo..." I mutter, but Beorn smiles at me.

"It's alright, Little One. There were many of us, Master Bilbo. But now, I am all that remains of my people."

I place my hand on his hulking arm, smiling sympathetically. The air turns somber as silence settles over the table.

Gandalf clears his throat.

"Master Beorn, we are here on a rather...classified expedition. I am sure you understand our need for secrecy." A rather tacit look passes between the Wizard and skin-changer

"Of course; it is none of my concern nor care what you and your dwarf companions do. It is, however, my business, when my land and animals are at risk. I am not overly fond of dwarves; they are greedy and blind to those they deem less important." His eyes sweep the group, lingering a moment longer on Thorin.

"Then why are you helping us now?" Ori squeaks, quieting as Dori gives him a scolding glare with piercing eyes.

"Because I have found a friend in Little One, and I am known for treating my friends with kindness. That is why I help you, little dwarfling."

I blush as the company turns to look at me.

"I couldn't sleep, and he was nice to talk to." I shrug, trying to ignore the odd expression that Kili gives me.

Gandalf chuckles, sweeping his hat onto his head and standing.

"We accept your hospitality most graciously. I believe you and I should talk about provisions and materials, yes?"

Beorn nods and they move off to the side. I begin to clear the table, struggling to reach across the large surface. I collect all of the plates and make my way over to the sink, turning on the faucet.

"Lenorah."

I jump and drop the plate I'm holding. It falls with a clatter into the soapy water, spraying me with white bubbles.

"Good Eru, you scared me Kili!" I turn to scold him, but stop when I see the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He stays silent as he takes my hand and helps me down from the chair I am standing on. He pulls me away from the others, turning to face me with a stoic expression.

"How are you and the skin-changer 'friends'?"

I stare at him uncomprehendingly.

"What?"

"How are you and bear-man friends?" He repeats, his tone strained.

I laugh. Is he really worrying over this? After everything we have seen and been through, he's worried over my befriending a bear. I stop laughing, marveling at the fact that I have befriended a bear.

'Well, Gandalf did say I would have a tale or two to tell when I came back.' I think, smiling slightly.

"Kili, don't get so worked up about nothing. I could not fall asleep last night, so I went outside for some fresh air. He came out and kept me company. It's not like I could tell him to go away; it's his home, you know."

"I don't care who's house it is, Lenorah. I want to know why you went outside, by yourself, when there are orcs chasing us! It isn't safe, and I would hate myself if something happened to you." He shakes his head, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm not mad, love, you just worry me sometimes. Actually, you worry me all the time. Promise me you won't go off by yourself again?"

"Of course."

He smiles and pulls away.

"Kili, Lenorah, come on, we move out." Thorin's voice pierces the air. I roll my eyes, making Kili chuckle.

* * *

The horses pant as we slow to a stop in front of the forest's edge.

"No sign of the orcs; we have luck on our side." Dwalin grunts, heaving himself off of his pony. The rest of the Company does the same, stretching our sore limbs. We have yet grown accustomed to the dull pain in our thighs from hours upon hours of riding. Dwarves and Hobbits are not meant to be off of the ground.

"Don't be a fool, son of Fundin, there is more than sheer luck playing to our advantage." Gandalf grumbles, moving into the foliage of trees.

"Collect your supplies and turn the ponies loose. Let them return to their master. We travel on foot from here on." He orders. I turn to the horse I was sharing with Bilbo, removing my heavy pack from her back. I smile and rub her nose.

"Well, old girl, thank you for such comfortable travel, although I will not say I won't enjoy having the feeling back in my legs. Keep master Beorn good company for me." I give her a tap on the rump, and she trots off, following her companions back the way we came. I turn to help relieve Gandalf's horse from his saddle, but the wizard's voice comes shouting through the trees.

"Not my horse, I need him!" He rushes over, mounting the steed before I can blink.

"You're not leaving us, are you?" I hear the exasperation in Bilbo's voice and feel it match my own mood. Why must the old wizard always disappear when we need him most?

"I would not do so unless it was of the utmost importance. I am deeply sorry, my friends, but this-you've changed, Bilbo Baggins. There is something about you that you did not have back in the Shire." Gandalf stops, looking at Bilbo with a cursory stare that makes bumps run up and down my arms. What did he mean by that? I have not noticed a change, and surely I would be able to tell before anyone else.

"I-I was going to tell you. I have indeed changed, Gandalf."

I raise my eyebrows and move forward, for Bilbo has suddenly lowered his voice considerably.

"I found something, in the goblin tunnels." Bilbo says, and I notice his hand go to his coat pocket.

"What? What did you find?"

I see Bilbo shudder under Gandalf's piercing stare for a moment, and then he removes his hand from his pocket.

"My courage." He chokes, feigning a smile that tells me he's lying.

Gandalf frowns for a moment so quickly that I think I've imagined it before a small smile crosses his lips.

"Good, well that's good. You'll undoubtedly need it."

He turns to me and gives me an unreadable expression before turning his horse and taking off.

"This is not the Greenwood of yore. A sickness has overtaken it, a sickness that will delve deep into your minds and lead you astray. You must stick to the path, and never leave it. If you do, you will never find it again!" His warning words carry back to us until we can no longer hear him.

"Confusticate wizards. Always talking in riddles and nonsense." Dwalin growls before swinging his axe onto his back.

"I think it would be wise to follow his advice, Master Dwalin. I don't think Gandalf would tell us something if it weren't important. Besides, I get a bad feeling from this forest. It's almost as if it's heavy with a dense air, waiting to lure us in. I don't like it."

Dwalin snickers, shaking his head in my direction.

"What more could one expect from a lass such as yourself. No, hobbit, I don't like it either, but I'll be damned by Mahal himself if I believe the gibberish warnings of oversized plant foes. Come on, let's get moving. The sooner we do, the sooner we're through this blasted forest."

He began to follow the path into the thick trees, the rest of the company following close behind. I give Kili a look of skepticism and take a deep breath before stepping onto the winding trail into the darkness of the woodland.


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

_Hello mellons! Sorry for the little wait, I was hoping to update sooner but I simply didn't have the chance. Thank you to Marina Oakenshield and belladu57 for the reviews, and all of you who have followed/favorited! _

_I must confess something; I don't know about this story. When I started writing it I was very excited and happy with it. I thought that my idea was original and new (don't ask why, I hadn't read very much fanfic at that time) but now I realize that there are literally hundreds of stories with the same basic plot line as mine. A girl joining the journey and falling in love with a member of the Company (mostly Kili). I am really struggling with Lenorah, because I don't want her to be a damsel in distress character who can't fend for herself like some stricken beauty queen that falls for feelings easily, but that seems to me what she is :/ And when I started writing, I began with the intention of changing the ending so that our beloved Durins don't die in the Battle of the Five Armies. But now I have mixed feelings, because it seems wrong to change something that big, and I don't want it turning out like everyone else's but yet that would give me the opportunity to do a sequel, of you guys wanted it. What do you guys think?_

_Sorry for all of the seriousness! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I proofread but it's late. Here you go, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Stick together. We don't want anyone getting lost in here. Kili, don't touch that." Thorin grumbles before moving to the head of the company, leading us farther into the trees. Kili ducks his head as he moves away from what seems to be a large purple mushroom. I shake my head. Already the forest's air is affecting me. I take a deep breath, and instantly regret it.

"Good Eru, what is that wretched smell?"

Kili lays a hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly, much like he did back at the troll's cave. His ever present smirk is gone, replaced with a poorly masked look of worry.

"It's the air. Don't take deep breaths; it may only quicken the process of whatever this accursed forest does."

We continue to travel along the path, occasionally turning or retracing our steps. I stumble behind Bilbo, my vision clouding as roots reach up and grab at my feet, pulling me down. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Curse this forest! I am tired of falling; we've been walking for hours. Is there no end?"

"Calm yerself, lassie. Yer not the only one tired 'f walking." Bofur snaps.

My eyes widen at Bofur's sudden outburst. Out of all the company, he is one to never loose his cool, except perhaps Bombur, but he does not speak very often.

"Do not speak like that to her, _Bofur_!" Kili bites, his gaze dark against the tinker dwarfs.

I shake my head, attempting to clear it. What is happening? Why are they fighting? Kili said her-did he mean me? I can't remember.

"You are one to talk, _prince_," Bilbo suddenly joins in, his voice laced with a hatred in which I have never heard.

"And what do you mean to say, burglar?" Kili retorts, turning to face Bilbo and towering over him. "Never have I spoken an ill word against Lenorah. Nought could be the same said for you. I recall a number of times back in your little Bag End when you raised your voice at her!"

"I am her father! I will say to her which I please, when I deem it appropriate!" Bilbo roars. I step back, wrapping my arms around myself as he continues on. I have never seen him in a rage like this. Bilbo has hardly ever even raised his voice; this is a new level for him that I hope to never see again.

"You have done your share of yelling at her, much to my displeasure, I will remind you. But worst of all, you are a thief!"

"A thief! Of what have I stolen from you?"

"My daughter! You have taken Lenorah away from me. I brought her along so that I could watch over her, and take care of her, but you have robbed me of that. You have done the most dishonorable thing known to a Hobbit, Master Kili; taken that which is closest to my heart." Bilbo's voice softens, and he looks away.

I do not notice the tears that have formed in my eyes until they start cascading down my cheeks. I want to get out of this foul place. Instead of comforting Bilbo, as I should, I turn and begin to run, trying to put as much distance between myself and the others as I can. After a few minutes, I slow to a stop, gasping as I try to catch my breath.

_Why is this happening? Bofur's behaviour, Kili and Bilbo arguing; it's not like them at all. They would never act this way if they were in the right state of mind..._

Suddenly, a twig snaps behind me. I feel my blood run cold as I slowly reach for an arrow to nock, but before I can reach my quiver, a sudden pain erupts behind my ear, and everything goes dark.

* * *

(Kili P.O.V)

Bilbo's words hit me like a deafening blow, and suddenly a somber mood replaces my angry one.

"I-I'm sorry, Bilbo. That has never-never been my intent. If I had known that what I was doing was hurting you, I-"

"It's fine, Kili. I don't wish to talk about this further, so can we drop it?" Bilbo sighs, placing his head in his hand. I nod, dropping my head as I do when Uncle scolds me for something.

"Kili, Bilbo, enough squabbling. We have greater issues at hand than those you bicker of." Uncle barks, but there is a weakness behind his authoritative voice. This wretched forest is weighing down on us like one of Ori's knitted sweaters, soaked to the last woolen fiber.

"Yes, Thorin."

I turn to face Lenorah, to apologize for fighting with Bilbo, and stop. She isn't there.

"Lenorah? Lenorah, where are you?"

Bilbo's head snaps up at my words, and I feel a cold dread fill me as there is no reply.

"Lenorah! Where are you?" Bilbo echos me, and he begins frantically searching the trees around us.

"Fee! Lenorah's missing, help us find her!" I yell, not caring if I alert anything in the process. I whip out my sword and begin cutting away at the tree branches, calling out her name.

"Lee! Come on Lee, where are you?"

"Kili! Quiet! You'll let every beast in this damned forest know where we are. Where is the girl?" Uncle growls, clamping his hand over my mouth before I can scream again.

I shove his hand away, ignoring the surprised look he gives me.

"She's missing, and I could not care less if I-"

His other hand quickly covers my mouth, smothering my voice to meaningless mumbles. I glare at him, but he brings a finger to his lips, signalling me to be quiet. I nod, and he slowly takes his hand away.

"We are being watched. Arm yourself; and for Mahal's sake try and keep quiet. We'll find her, Kili."

I nod again and grip the hilt of my sword a little tighter, my eyes searching the trees desperately for any sign of Lenorah, of my One.

* * *

(Lenorah's P.O.V)

A clink. That is the first thing I hear as I slowly come to. My hearing is back before anything else, so I focus on the sound echoing in the eerie air. There it is again; a soft, clinking noise, right next to my ear. I groan as I open my eyes, quickly shutting them as a dull yet piercing light fills my vision.

"You are awake. I shall tell my Lord Thranduil. Maer, fetch her something to drink; I shall return shortly."

I cannot see the person speaking to me, but it sounds like a woman.

A woman? Odd, I didn't think there to be many women in a forest as disturbed as this.

I stiffen as my other senses come rushing back to me. There is no rough, dirt floor underneath me. There was no light filtering through the trees, especially not enough to blind me as it did. The heavy air is lacking in presence, and I notice I can breathe without the heavy weight on my chest I experienced earlier.

I am no longer in the forest.

_Where am I? Where are Bilbo and Kili?_ I curse as I think about what happened before everything went dark. I had been running, away from the Company. There was arguing, and Bilbo and Kili were having a go at each other. Over me. My peaceful father and cheerful One were arguing over me.

_Stop pitying yourself, Lenorah. _I think bitterly. _You are not one to wallow in such dramatic and degrading situations involving feelings. Besides, you have more important matters at hand._

"Here."

A curt voice interrupts my thoughts, and I slowly open my eyes to see a blonde haired elf holding out a cup of water between cell bars.

Cell bars?

"Thank you." I take the cup and guzzle as a sudden wave of thirst overpowers me. I didn't know I was that parched.

"You are welcome." The elf nods, a slightly puzzled look on his face. But before I can ask him why, another elf appears in front of me.

"Thank you, Maer. You may take your leave now." The she-elf orders, and Maer bows before walking away quickly. The elf turns to me with cold, jade eyes, and I take a step back.

"What is your name, trespasser?"

I blink.

"I am deeply sorry for my confusion, Miss, but I am unaware of what I have trespassed on, as well as a good few other things."

I silently praise myself at the use of my manners, remembering my first encounter with Arwen.

"You have entered the kingdom of Lord Thranduil, King of the Greenwood turned Mirkwood realm, without the knowledge of the Lord or his advisors. None travel through our land without the permission of Thranduil; therefore, you are a trespasser."

"Oh. I see. Well, I will tell you that my name is Lenorah Baggins, and that I am a halfling of the Shire, and that I am not purposefully defying the command of your king. I had not the slightest idea that passing through your borders would label me an intruder, and I apologize for my treacherous actions."

The elf's mouth opens for a slight moment before clamping shut.

"You have nice manners, Lenorah Baggins, certainly not the kind in which this place has ever heard. Is there any truth in the information you have given me, or shall I come to learn that you have fed me a string of lies in order to save yourself a most humiliating consequence?"

The she-elf's tone is hard, but there is a sense of curiosity behind it, and I grab for the risky rope being dangled in front of my face.

"I have told you no lie, Miss, and I should hope that I will not be suffering any ramifications anytime soon. May I ask what your name is?"

_That's right, Lenorah, be bold and upfront. Right to the point of what you want. Just what Hamfast said. It's worked on old Lobelia, so surely you can pull one over on this elven-maid._

The elf pauses, and I swear I see the very corners of her lips tip upwards in a smile before it's gone, quick as a hobbit's meal.

"You are also very bold, Lenorah Baggins. If truth is what you tell, then I see no misfortune in telling you that I am who they call Tauriel, Daughter of the Forest."

I smile despite my current situation, mentally kicking myself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tauriel, although I will say I wish it were on better terms than those we reside in."

A small smile finally graces Tauriel's lips, and she nods.

"I will have to agree with you. Now tell me; what is a halfling of the Shire doing halfway across Middle Earth?"

* * *

There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it, I wanted to try writing from another character's point of view for a change. Did I do ok? I hope I didn't butcher it too much! As always, please tell me what you think!


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight

_What? Another chapter? Yes! I was so inspired by a couple of reviews posted that I wanted to post another chapter as soon as possible._

_Mysyn1: Thank you so much for your comment, I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me! I would love to read your fanfic, if that's okay! I'm so glad you like Lenorah, and thank you for your suggestion of having a sequel. While I am not brilliant, I appreciate you saying that beyond measure. Of course I will take your thoughts to heart, I always do!_

_luile-Alcantara: Thank you so much, I'm so glad you love it!_

_So in regards to this chapter, I decided to try some new things. I included some ages to help you with a timeline, but they might not be canon. I didnt clearly think it through when I began, so if the timeline is off, then I apologize. We'll just say it has been changed for the purpose of the story. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think! _

* * *

"You haf'ta count to ten, Papa!" Lenorah warns as she holds up nine fingers. I chuckle, lifting the remaining finger.

"Alright, alright, I shall count to ten. Ready?"

She nods, and I take my time finding the right place to stop and close my eyes, eliciting an impatient sigh from somewhere behind me.

"One! Two! Three!"

A loud squeal shatters the peaceful Shire air as Lenorah takes off to hide. I laugh and continue to count, finally reaching ten with a dramatic sigh.

"Ready or not, here Papa comes!" I turn and take off towards the place I hear her squealing. Slowing as I reach the meadow's edge, I slip silently into the treeline, looking up in the branches and beneath shrubbery.

"Little Lee, oh Little Lee, where are you?"

A giggle sounds from behind a large tree, and I smile.

_"She has a cute laugh, Cousin Bilbo!" Little Drogo Baggins cooed as he held a six month old Lenorah in his chubby arms. The thirty-one year old Bilbo, who was no more than twenty in Big Folk years, beamed down at the little bundle._

_"Yes, she does, doesn't she?"_

_A throat cleared behind him, and Bilbo turned to see his uncle staring at him._

_"Bilbo, may I speak with you?" Uncle Fosco asked, leading him into the kitchen._

_"What can I do for you, Uncle Fosco?" Bilbo questioned, acknowledging the worried expression his uncle wore._

_"Bilbo, you are a fine lad; anyone who has ever met you knows that. And there is no doubt in my mind that you could and would do a great deal of things that others would not. But Bilbo, lad, do you really think you can handle raising a child on your own? You are nothing more than a child yourself, if I must say."_

_Bilbo chuckled._

_"Uncle Fosco, I appreciate your concern, but really, I do think I can manage. While I may not be of age yet, I only have two more years in that matter, and I have been told that I am mature for my age. Lenorah is very young, yes; only a four month old babe in the eyes of the Big Folk, but that matters little. And may I remind you that you yourself are not much older than I, nor were you when you settled down with Aunt Ruby and had Dora." Bilbo's voice held no disrespect, but Fosco was still surprised that his nephew would point this out to him. He sighed, knowing anything he said would be for nought._

_"I suppose you make a good point. Just try and look after yourself, alright? Your mother would have my hide if she knew what you were up to."_

_Bilbo stiffened slightly at the mention of his mother, but he smiled._

_"I don't think she would mind all that much, really." He murmured softly, more to himself than his uncle._

Blinking out of the memory, I slowly make my way over to the tree.

"Oh dear, I wonder where little Lenorah has gone! I hope she isn't lost...FOUND YOU!" I yell as she bursts out laughing, scrambling away from my outstretched arms. I launch myself, grabbing her around the middle and lifting her into the air as she squeals in delight.

"You found me, Papa, you found me!"

"That I did, Little Lee! Now," I say, lowering my hands and placing her on my hip, "what would you like for lunch? I for one am quite famished, and could go for a nice cake from the market. How about you?"

Lenorah's eyes widen and her mouth drops.

"Cake? For lunch? Really?"

I shush her, looking around dramatically.

"Yes, but don't tell your Aunt Ruby, alright? It's our little treat."

Lenorah nods vigorously, clamping a tiny fist over her mouth.

"I 'on't tell 'unt 'uby, I 'romise!" She tries saying through her hand.

"Alright, as long as you promise." I press a kiss to her curly hair, and swing her onto my back. "Are you ready?"

She winds her arms around my neck, removing them quickly when I make an involuntary choking noise.

"Yes, Papa, I'm ready!"

And off we go.

* * *

The memory burns in my mind as I search the trees surrounding us, looking behind and underneath anywhere she might be.

_Please, please be alright. I_ think to myself over and over.

"Bilbo, any luck?" Bofur whispers, and I shake my head.

"No. She's not here. I don't know where she could have gone!" I close my eyes, and realize that I'm trembling like a leaf.

"It's alright, lad, we'll find her. I promise." Bofur's words calm me, and I nod, smiling gratefully. To my surprise, Bifur nods and mutters something I can't understand, but I smile anyways.

"Maybe if we spread out..." Ori timidly suggests.

"No. We cannot risk loosing each other, not here. We stick together and find her. No one leaves the group, understand?" Thorin's voice is far to calm, and I glare at his turned back.

Creeping along the path, I softly call out her name, but to no avail.

"What was that?" Dori whispers, stopping dead in his tracks and pulling out his sword. I stop too, fear gripping me tightly.

"What was what, Dori? I didn't hear anything." Nori protests, rolling his eyes at his older brother's worry.

"That! A snapping sound. Can't you hear it?" Dori retorts, pulling Ori closer to him.

The Company falls silent and we listen, but the forest is as quiet as it was before.

"Come off it, brother. You're hearing things in your old age." Nori scoffs, kicking a rock into a nearby tree.

"I am not old, Nori. I know what I heard." Dori glares at his brother, who simply shrugs.

"Then it's the air playing tricks on your mind. It's affecting us all, and you just so happen get the pleasure of hearing things."

"No, wait. I heard it too, just now." I whisper, the hairs on the back of my neck prickling as I strain to hear the noise again. A faint snapping sound reaches my ears, and without a second thought, I turn and run.

_It has to be her, it has to be Lenorah! Come on, keep it up, Lee, lead me to you._

"Bilbo, wait!" Thorin growls, but I do not stop. The noise becomes steadily louder, and an image of my daughter, my innocent little girl I played tag with all those years ago fuels me to go faster. I burst through a thicket of trees, and stop.

"Lenorah? Lenorah, where are you?" I look around, and feel my heart drop as I realize there's no one here. I was hearing things. I haven't found my Lee.

"No. No, no, no. Lenorah, please, where are you?" I drop to my knees and bury my head in my hands, anguish overcoming me. I ignore the Company's hushed yells as they catch up to me.

"Bilbo! Did you find her, is she here?" Kili's desperate voice breaks my heart, and I let out a small sob.

"No. She's not here. I-I was just hearing things. I'm sorry, Kili. I'm sorry..." The tears sting my eyes as I struggle to hold them back. An arm suddenly appears on my shoulders, and I look up into Kili's somber eyes.

"It's alright, Bilbo. She's here somewhere. We can find her. We _will_ find her."

I choke on a laugh, nodding and wiping the tears off of my face with a new determination.


End file.
